RF Online : Love And War
by Osyrise
Summary: Jauh dari galaxy kita ,... ada sebuah galaxy bernama NOVUS...  3 ras yang berperang tiada akhir.   ini fanfic game pertama saya... jadi Rnr yha... hope u like it ...bagi penggila game ini salut ama kalian smua. menceritakan Zeeke dari bangsa Bellato.
1. Chapter 1 : The Begining of love And War

**RF-Online : Love And War**

**Genre : Fantasy, sci-Fi, And Romance.**

**Rated : T.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Chapter 01 : The begining of war and love."<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Intro .<strong>  
>Di sebuah luar angkasa yang luas. Dan bertabur bintang dan Galaxy. Jauh dari galaxy manusia yaitu galaxy Bimasakti. Ada sebuah galaxy tidak bernama. Di dalam galaxy itu ada 6 planet. Dari 6 planet itu, ada 4 planet yang berpenghuni. Dari 4 planet itu, ada 3 ras hidup di antara planet itu. Dan diantara 3 ras itu, mereka hidup dalam 1 planet bernama Novus.<br>Dari 3 bangsa tersebut sudah memulai perang sejak 400 tahun yang lalu. Ada 3 ras yang terlibat dalam perang masa depan ini.

* * *

><p><strong>BELLATO UNION.<br>Bellato union**adalah ras Elf yang kemampuannya maju dalam teknologi dan armor pertahanan. Maha karya mereka adalah sistem armor unit mereka sebit dengan nama MAU. Dengan MAU inilah para Bellato berperang dengan ras lain. Mereka betubuh kecil seperti anak berumur 13 tahun. Karna tekanan unsur planet yang membuat mereka seperti itu.

**HOLLY ALLIANCE CORA.  
>Holly Alliance Cora <strong>adalah ras Elf juga yang kemampuannya mengendalikan magic dan unsur kekuatan alam. Mereka mempunyai sesuatu mahakarya juga yaitu ANIMUS. Animus ada 3. Inana, paimon, dan hecate.  
>Postur tubuh bangsa cora sperti orang berumur 32 tahun.<p>

**ACCRETIA EMPIRE (ACC).  
>Accretia Empire atau ACC <strong>adalah bangsa robot-robot yang besar dan kuat. Mereka diprogram untuk membunuh musuh tanpa sisa dan tanpa ada rasa bangsa Accretia tidak mempunyai mahakarya. Tetapi, mereka mempunyai senjata tembak terkuat yang dinamakan SIEGE KIT. Siege kit bermacam-macam. Ada Normal Siege kit, red siege kit, blue siege kit, black siege kit, black siege kit, dan Gold siege kit. Menjadikan mereka sangat kuat.

Ketiga ras ini berperang dan terus berperang sampai juga membunuh para makhluk Novus.  
><strong>INTRO END.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>BELLATO VILAGE<strong> .  
>Di sebuah daerah perbukitan tidak jauh dari perdesaan Bellato. Berdirilah seorang Bellato yang memandang kearah markas Bellato.<br>"Huh...apa-apaan itu?." katanya sambil menatap area itu. "Kenapa aku tidak diizinkan berperang ke ETHER...?" timpalnya lagi.

**Flash back on.  
><strong>Di Bellato union HQ. Sedang ada rapat antara Archon, warchon, Dewan-dewan dan pemimpin bangsa. Mereka sedang merencanakan penyerrangan ke Ether.

"Jadi, kita akan menyerang mereka di Ether. Apa rencanamu Fazvo?" tanya dewan-dewan Bellato.  
>"Aku sudah persiapkan jadi itu kita kesampingkan dulu. Aku akan membagi beberapa tim penyerang, pengintai, dan ranger." jawab Fazvo salah satu pimpinan tertinggi Archon. "Kolonel Gevm akan memimpin tim 2 bersama Novak, Loiw dan Serre akan memimpin tim 3, dan tim 1 akan aku pimpin sendiri." kata Fazvo.<br>"Fazvo kau tidak bisa begitu...!" teriak sang pemimpin bangsa yang juga ingin mengomandoi tim 1.  
>"Maaf yang mulia... Apa ada yang tidak pasti...?" tanya Fazvo.<br>"Kau takkan memimpin tim 1 sendiri bukan...?" tanya sang pemimpin bangsa. "Tentu saja tidak yang mulia... Aku dan Guot yang akan mengomandoi tim 1." jawab Fazo. "Sertakan aku dalam perang ke Ether ini.." kata sang pemimpin bangsa.  
>"Apa...?" kata mereka semua yang sedang rapat.<br>"Apa anda gila yang mulia..? Seorang pemimpin bangsa tidak dianjurkan berperang..." kata Letnan Dexloc.  
>"Kenapa begitu...? Aku ingin juga berperang dengan para pejuang-pejuangku letnan...!" katanya si pemimpin bangsa dengan lantang. "Tapi, jika kau ikut dan jika kami lengah kau bisa terbunuh disana..." jawab Archon Fazvo.<br>"Aku tidak peduli...!" jawab sang pemimpin bangsa dengan memukul meja. "Jadi dewan Jid bagaimana ini...?" tanya Warchon Reil. "Jika itu sudah peraturan kalau pemimpin bangsa tidak boleh ikut berperang... Apa boleh buat.. Peraturan tetap peraturan yang mulia.." jawab dewan Jid.

"Kalian tidak asik...? sudahlah pergi dan jangan kembali jika kau kehilangan 3 anggota kolonel...!" kata sang pemimpin bangsa yang langsung meninggalkan ruangan rapat.  
>"Huh... Dia emang keras kepala ya...?" tanya Reil. "Ya begitulah sifat kakak ku." jawab Fazvo.<br>**FLASH BACK OFF.**

Kembali lagi dengan seorang Bellato tadi yang berdiri di area perbukitan.  
>"Huh emang brengsek..." kata sang pemimpin bangsa dalam benaknya. Dan tiba-tib ia melihat sebuah benda angkasa yang jatuh 2 Km di belakang si Bellato itu. Dan dia segera pergi kesana untuk memeriksanya.<p>

"Apa ini...?" kata si Bellato itu. "Apa mungkin sebuah pesawat yang kehabisan bahan bakar..?" timpalnya lagi. Saat si Bellato membuka pintu pesawat itu dan meihat sebuah wanita yang tak sadarkan diri. Dan ia membawa keluar gadis itu dari pesawatnya. Saat sudah keluar pesawat itu meledak dengan otomatis.  
>"A apa...? Oh ayolah jangan hancur...! bagaimana dia bisa pulang ke negaranya...?" katanya yang frustasi melihat pesawat itu hancur.<br>Saat ingin membangunkan gadi itu, ia melihat sebuah lambang suci dari ras Cora. "Jadi, dia dari ras Cora...?" katanya lagi sambil melihat lambang suci itu.  
>Tak lama kemudia gadis Cora itu sadar. Dan melihat kearah pesawatnya yang hancur.<br>"Dimana aku...?" katanya sambil melihat-lihat skelilingnya. "Oh hai ternyata kau sudah sadar..." kata si Bellato ini.  
>"Siapa kau...?" tanya gadis Cora itu. "Aku Fael ras Bellato. Dan aku sang pemimpin bangsa." jawab Fael.<p>

Dan gadi Cora itu terdiam sesaat.

"Hei kau tak apa..." tanya Fael. "Aku tak apa.." jawab gadis Cora itu dengan suara pelan. Karena gadis Cora ini sangat cantik dan sampai meluluhkan hati Fael, ia pun bertanya kepada gadis Cora itu. "Jika aku boleh tau kau siapa..?" tanya Fael.

"A aku Lizlie Cadalis... Bangsa Cora dan juga Seorang pemimpn bangsa." jawab Liz.  
>"Ahahaha... Nama yang indah untuk seorang Cora..." kata Fael sambil tertawa. "Jadi, apa yang membawamu kemari sampai-sampai seorang pemimpin bangsa menaiki pesawat Emergency...?" tanya Fael.<p>

"Kami sedang perjalanan ke Ether dengan pesawat Katella, saat itu pesawat kami diserang oleh pesawat patroli bangsa Accretia." jawab Liz.  
>"Apa Accretia...? Apa yang akan dilakukanya...?" tanya Fael lagi.<br>"Mereka sedang mengincar kami para Cora untuk di jadikan bahan kekuatan di Ether." jawab Liz.  
>"Apa...?" kata Fael dengan suara lancang. Tak lama kemudian saat mereka sedang mengobrol. Salah satu pesawat patroli Accretia melihat mereka. Temabakan pun di lepaskan.<p>

"Aaa...! Sial siapa itu...?" kata Fael dengan suara lancang. "Fael lihat disana..." kata Liz sambil menunjuk kearah pesawat patroli Accretia.  
>"Sial..! Ayo kita pergi dari sini.." ajak Fael ke pesawat Necronya. "Ayolah..! kita harus pergi Necro...! hiduplah Egh...!" katanya dengan menendang handling pesawatnya. Dan akhirnya pesawatnya pun hidup. "Bagus... itu yang kuharapkan Necro." katanya lagi.<p>

Mereka pun pergi. Sementara itu pesawat patroli Accretia mengejar mereka dan menembaki mereka.

"Kita di tembaki Fael." seru Liz.

"Aku tau... Merunduklah Liz." perintah Fael.  
>Pesawat accretia itu dibawa terbang rendah oleh Fael. "Ayo besi tua mari kita lihat kemampuanmu." kata Fael yang melihat arah belakang.<p>

Mereka terbang memasuki gua yang penuh dengan batu runcing. "Makan ini...!" seru Fael sambil menembak pesawat patroli Acc. Satu dari empat pesawat itu hancur.  
>"Sial...!" kata Fael. "Bagaimana dengan hujan runcing" katanya sambil menembak kearah batu itu.<p>

Saat pesawat Acc. itu melewati batu tersebut 3 dari pesawat mereka hancur tertimpa batu-batu.  
>"Hahaha besi tua tolol..." serunya sambil tertawa.<p>

Saat itu, dekat jalan keluar gua, Sang pemimpin Acc. dengan membawa Kapak besarnya, menunggu pesawat Bellato itu muncul.  
>"Ayo...! kita keluar dari sini yeee...!" katanya dengan melepas kemudinya. Dan saat ia menoleh kebelakang ia melihat Acc menerjang kearah pesawatnya.<p>

"Tidak..." kata Fael. Sang Acc pun mengancurkan sayap kanan pesawat itu.  
>dan pesawat itu terjatuh diarea perbukitan.<p>

-##-

**Di Bellato HQ.**  
>Saat itu para dewan-dewan, Archon dan Warchon sedang panik. Karena sang pemimpin bangsa tidak ada di ruangannya.<br>"Apa kau sudah mencarinya keseluruh area diskitar sini Reil...?" tanya Archon Fazvo.  
>"Tidak.. Aku dan Jigps sudah mencarinya kemana-mana sampai ke dataran berangin. Dia juga tidak ada." kata Reil.<br>" Haaaduh kemana si Fael..?" kata Serre salah satu teman terdekat Fael.  
>Dan Toa pengumuman memberikan informasi kepada seluruh Bellato kalau Sang pemimpin bangsa mereka hilang.<br>"Kemana kau kakak...?" kata Fazvo dengan muka marah.

-##-

Di Daerah Perbukitan.

Sementara itu Fael dan Liz yang terjatuh karena diterjang pemimpin bangsa Accretia pun keluar dari pesawat itu.  
>"Egh...! Sial...! Liz...? kau dimana...? katakan sesuatu Liz.." teriak Fael sambil mengambil pedangnya.<p>

"Aku disini Fael..!" respon Liz.  
>"Tahan disana aku akan mengeluarkanmu." jawab Fael. Dan tiba-tiba Fael di serang secara keras oleh pemimpin bangsa Accretia.<p>

"Oh tidak..." katanya. Si Acc pun mengayunkan kampanya dengan serangan beam sampai menghancurkan destronasi sekitar.

"Ohoho...! Bellato yang malang..." kata si Accretia dengan suara besarnya.  
>"Dan Ehehehe untukmu Accretia besi tua rongsokan" jawab Fael.<br>"Begitu...?" tanya si Acc ini. dengan cepat si Acc mengebeam Fael. Dan Fael pun terpental dan terpojok dengan kondisi kepala berdarah.

"Aaaa..!" teriak Fael. "Fael apakau tak apa?" cemas si Liz.  
>"Kalian mahkluk berdaging... pasti sangat menderita dan kesakitan bukan..." kata si Acc. "Menyedihkan.." timpalnya lagi.<p>

"Ehehehe..." jawab Fael. "Kau tertawa...?" kata si Acc.  
>"Aku mengasihani kalian bangsa Accretia yang terbuat dari besi tua rongsokan... Tak bisa mengenal rasa sakit dan rasa cinta." jawab Fael. "Ehmm...?" respon si Acc.<br>"Benar sekali... Kalian tidak bisa merasakan cinta dan rasanya mencium seseorang." kata Fael.  
>"Kau salah... Kami juga merasakan itu.." jawab si Acc.<br>"Dengan cara bagaimana...? bahkan kalian tidak bisa bercinta karena kemaluan kalian terbuat dari batang keras dan tidak lentur... dan juga kalian aneh..." kata Fael.  
>"Aneh...?" tanya si Acc.<br>"Yaa aneh... kalian makan obeng, baut, dan kunci inggris... sedangkan kami Bellato dan Cora tidak memakan itu." jawab Fael.  
>"Benar sekali rasanya seperti sereal dengan susu.." kata si Acc sambil mengarahkan kampaknya kearah tangan Fael.<br>"Susu...? itu bukan rasa susu temanku.." jawab Fael.  
>"Lalu..?" tanya Acc itu.<br>"Itu adalah Kotoran Oli kalian yang didaur ulang dari bokongmu yang berkarat...!" katanya dengan suara lantang.  
>"Bodoh...!" jawab si Accretia sambil mengayunkan kapaknya ke arah Fael.<p>

-##-

**Di Daerah timur Kota dan Markas Bellato Union**.  
>Terlihat dari kejauhan seorang pemuda dari Ras Bellato yang sedang dalam perjalan pulang dari tempat tak bernama. Ia melihat sebuah wanita yang bersusah payah melawan sebuah monster. Wanita itu berasal dari bangsa Cora.<br>Saat ia berjalan melintasi area itu ia menoleh ke kiri.  
>"Wadoh...! siapa itu...?" katanya dengan curiga sambil mendekatinya diam diam di belakang pohon.<br>Karena kecantikan bangsa Cora, hati pemuda Bellato ini Luluh lantah.

"Egh...! makan ini...! Fire Ball..!" katanya sambil mengeluarkan skillnya.

"Wahh dia dari bangsa Cora..! cantiknya.." katanya. "Mempesona sekali..!" timpalnya lagi sampai mengiler.  
>Saat si Cora ini ingin pergi. Ia terkena skill penjerat.<br>"Apa...?" katanya smbil melihat seekor mantis mendekatinya.

"Pergila dari sana cantik..." katanya dalam hati.  
>"A aku tak bisa bergerak... ini lah akhir hidupku...?" katanya sambil ketakutan.<br>karena cinta pemuda Bellato ini keluar dan menyerang mantis tersebut.  
>"Ini lah akhirnya ..." katanya sambil menutup kedua matanya.<br>"Ini lah awalnya cantik ..! Hiaaa...Crush Bone.!" jawab pria Bellato itu sambi mengeluarkan skillnya dan menyerang seekor mantis itu.  
>"Apa...? Bangsa Bellato...?" katnya dalam hati sambil menoleh kearah Bellato itu.<br>Dan mantis itu pun mati. Pria Bellato itu mendekati si Cora tersebut.  
>"Haaah" dengan ketakutan. "Tolong tuan jangan bunuh aku... Lvl ku masih panjang tuan..." katanya sambil menangis karena takut di beam oleh Bellato itu.<br>"Hei... apa yang kau katakan...?" tanya sang Bellato itu.  
>"E...?" katanya sambil melihat sang Bellato berdiri didepannya."Kau takan membunuhku tuan...?" tanya si Cora.<br>"Ahahahahahaha ...! lucu sekali kau ini... aku takan membunuh..." jawab si Bellato itu.  
>"Bukan kah bangsa kita bermusuhan tuan...?" tanya si Cora itu.<br>"Tuan...? hahaha...jangan panggil aku tuan... panggil aku Zeke." kata Zeke.  
>"Baiklah... Z Zeke.." kata nya dengan gagap dan masih ketakutan.<br>"Kau cantik sekali... Aku tidak tau kalau bangsa cora mempunyai bidadari secantik ini." ujar Zeke. "Bolehkah aku tau namamu nyonya bidadari...?" tanya Zeke sambil mengulurkan tangannya.  
>"I itu nanti saja kitaq harus mencari tempat yang aman.." jawab si Cora.<br>"Ohh baiklah kita ke bawah pohon itu." kata Zeke sambil menunjuk arah pohon itu.  
>"Apa kau bisa berdiri cantik...?" tanya Zeke.<br>"Kelihatanya tidak bisa... Kaki ku sakit." jawab si Cora.  
>"Ayo Tak gendong..." kata Zeke.<br>"Apa kau kuat untuk ukaran bocah berumur 13 tahun...?" tanya si Cora.  
>"Eegheh...!" phuw si Zeke yang mengendong si Cora.<br>"Apa tidak berat...?" tanya lagi si Cora.  
>"Tidak... kau ringan cantik... Hei bocah-bocah begini umurku tua." jawab si Zeke.<br>Dan sampailah mereka dibawah pohon yang besar dan dingin itu. Sampai di situ mereka melanjutkan perkenalan tadi.

"Baik kau tadi belum menjawab pertanyaanku.." kata Zeke.  
>"Oke.. A aku Fiona Vessailus bangsa cora job specialis. lvl 15." jawab nya.<br>"Uwaaah ... nama mu Fiona dan kau begitu cantik. sangat pas.!" kata Zeke.  
>"Ehm...?" katanya dengan malu sambil memegang pahanya.<br>"Kau sedang hunt apa...?" tanya Zeke.  
>"Monster biasa... aku tadinya ingin pulang tetapi ada Accretia lvl tinggi. Jadi, aku kembali kesini." jawab Fiona. "dan Kau..?" timpla tanya fiona lagi.<br>"Ohh... Mmm aku sedang perjalanan pulang... Aku mau pergi ke Ether." jawab Zeke.  
>"Ether...? tempat apa itu...? apakah itu jauh Zeke...?" tanya Fiona.<br>"Ya sangat jauh. Kita pergi kesana dengan menaiki pesawat kartela. Ether itu tempat yang jauh di utara planet ini. Benua terdingin di planet ini dan slalu di tutupi salju abadi..." jawab Zeke.  
>"Wahh itu pasti akan dingin sekali." kata Fiona.<br>"Pastinya." jawab Zeke.  
>"Oh iya apakau punya kekasih...?" tanya Zeke.<br>"A aku belum berani untuk berpacaran." jawab Fiona sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan.  
>"Wah sayang sekali... Aku sangat menyukaimu... Apa kau percaya pada teman-temanmu...?" tanya Zeke lagi dengan duduk di samping Fiona.<br>"Kalau percaya pada teman aku tidak tau... teman ku baik smua..." jawab Fiona.  
>"Ohh... Jika kau punya sahabat lebih percaya ke itu atau teman...?" tanya lagi si Zeke sambil mengeluarkan makanan.<br>"Aku akan lbih percaya pada sahabat." jawab Fiona."Dan bagai mana dengan kau sendiri...?" tanya Fiona.  
>"Aku...?" kata Zeeke.<br>"Ya kau..." jawab Fiona.  
>Saat Zeke mau menjawab pertanyaan itu.. Gugurlah di sekitar mereka bunga sakura.<br>"Aku... mencoba percaya... tapi kelihatanya aku tidak bisa percaya..." jawab Zeke.  
>"Jika berharap...?" tanya Fiona.<br>"Berharap...? Berharap dari apa...?" tanya balik Zeke.  
>"Akan smua peperangan ini cepat usai. dan lain-lain." jawab Fiona.<br>"Ya ...aku sangat berharap... setiap hari setiap malam... setiap tahun. Tapi itu hanya harapan yang sia-sia dan kosong." jawab Zeke sambil memakan makanannya.  
>"Kau harusnya tak boleh berhenti berharap Zeke." kata Fiona.<br>"Kenapa tidak boleh...?" tanya Zeke.  
>"Ada sebuah lagu dari bangsa kami... Jangalah berhenti berharap... Harapan pasti terkabulkan... jangan mencarinya... karena harapan juga sebuah pengorbanan untuk revolusi..." jawab Fiona.<br>"Wahh ... aku .." saat mau menjawab kata Fiona. Alat komunikator Zeeke itu berbunyi.  
>"Bunyi apa itu Zeke...?" tanya Fiona.<br>"Eheheheheh maaf alat komunikator markas. Aku permisi dulu." kata Zeke.  
>"Silahkan." jawab Fiona.<p>

Dan Zeke menjawab panggila itu. "Yap masuk markas ini Sersan Zeek Zeega masuk. Over" kata Zeke.  
>"Lentnan Zeke apa kah kau melihat Fael..?" tanya Serre dari radio.<br>"Siapa dia...? Aku tidak kenal dia Serre." jawab Zeeke.  
>"Ohh begitu... Maksudku Pemimpin bangsa kita...!" kata Serre.<br>"Ohh... Emg kenaapa dengannya...?" tanya Zeeke.  
>"Dia tidak ada di markas ...! jika bertemu dengannya ajak dia pulang Zeeke... kalau tidak kita tak bisa pergi ke Ether..." jawab Serre.<br>"Ya baiklah...!" Jawab Zeeke.

Dan Zeeke pun kembali ke bawah pohon tadi.  
>"Dari siapa Zeeke ...?" tanya Fiona.<br>" Itu Komandan... Memberi ku tugas lagi. Ya sudah aku pergi dulu." Pamit Zeeke.  
>"Oh iya... Tapi..." kata Fiona...<br>"Tapi kenapa...?" tanya Zeeke.  
>"Apakah kita akan bertemu lagi Zeeke...?" tanya Fiona.<br>"Tentu saja... Sekarang... Besok,... Bulan depan... Tahun Depan... Seabad kemudian... Ataupun di kehidupan selanjutnya." jawab Zeeke dengan memegang tangan Fiona.  
>"Ah...?" tanya Fiona.<br>"Aku pergi dulu... Senang bertemu dengan mu bidadari..." Pamit Zeeke sambil jalan ke arah Selatan.  
>"Ya...! Aku juga senang bertemu dengan mu... Hei Zeke...!" kata Fiona.<br>"Ya...?" jawab Zeke.  
>"Jangan Pernah berhenti berharap... Itu janji..!" kata Fiona.<br>"Ahahaha ... Baiklah Aku pegang janjimu...!" jawab Zeeke yang sambil mengaktifkan skill vellocity.  
>"Huh... Orang yang lucu." kata nya dan sambil mengeluarkan portal ke Cora HQ.<p>

-##-

**Di Daerah Perbukitan.  
><strong>Kembali keperbukitan dimana Fael dan Acc sedang berbincang laknat.  
>"Jadi... Aku akan memotongmu yang mana dulu...?" kata si Acc.<br>"Potong saja kemaluan mu...!" lantang si Fael.  
>"Pilihan bagus." jawab si Acc.<br>Dan si Accretia itu pun menancapkan kapak besarnya di perut Fael si Bellato.  
>"Aaaaa...!" teriak kesakitan si Fael.<br>"Hahaha ...! Menyakitkan bukan...?" kata si Accretia.  
>Setelah diangkat, Fael yang masih tertancap dikapak Acc itu pun di lempar kearah pesawanya.<br>"Rasakan..!" kata Acc sambil melempar Fael.  
>"Aaaaa...!" teriak Fael.<br>"Fael...!" kata Liz.  
>"Ini lah hari kematianmu Bellato..!" kata Acc yang ingin memenggal kepala Fael.<br>"Fael tidaaak..!" teriak Liz yang tejepit dalam pesawat Fael.  
>Dan dengan cepat, Datanglah Zeke dengan sniper vipergun23AX-Rnya dan menembak kepala Acc itu.<br>"Hei kaleng rombeng...!" kata Zeke yang sudah membidik si Acc.  
>"Aaa..?" kata si Acc.<br>"Hehehe Kau tama Bung." kata Fael.  
>"Hasta La Vista Baby..." kata Zeeke dan menembakkan senjatanya pas disensor chip kepala si Acc.<br>"Ayo aku bantu kau berdiri." kata Zeeke smbil mengulurkan tangannya ke Fael.  
>"Terimakasih prajurit." jawab Fael.<br>"Sama-sama bung" kata Zeeke.

Mereke berdua mendekati Acc itu.

**Di layar mata sensor Chip ACC itu.  
>CHECK SOFTWARE INPUT : 31 %.<br>Damage : 98%.  
>HP : 2% SP : 1004 % MP : 1200%.<br>Sistem rusak. Chip kontrol rusak dan shutdown.  
>dan keluar tulisan<br>ANDA TELAH DI PK OLEH ZEEKE BANGSA BELLATO .OK.  
>APAKAH ANDA INGIN DIHIDUPKAN DLM 5 DETIK? YESNO.  
><strong>

"Huh... Besi tua Payah." kata Zeeke yang sambil memijak kepala si Acc itu.  
>"Ya... memang besi tua keparat." jawab Fael sambil meludahi si Acc.<br>"Fael...!tolong aku..!" teriak si Liz.  
>"Ha...?" kata Zeeke.<br>Dan mereka pun membuka pintu pesawat Fael.

"Jadi... Kalian sesama pemimpin bangsa... ber..ber..." kata Zeeke dengan gagap  
>"Oh tidak prajurit... aku hanya." jawab Fael.<br>"Iya kami hanya." kata Liz.  
>"Hanya berkencan...? lain bangsa...?" kata Zeeke.<br>"Bu bu bukan...!" jawab Fael.  
>"Ohh... ya sudah kita pulangkan saja dia." kata Zeeke.<br>"Kau tidak akan membunuhnya...?" tanya Fael.  
>"Tidak... Aku tak bisa membunuh bidadari.. tadi saaat jalan kesini aku juga bertemu dengan bidadari bangsa mu juga.." kata Zeeke.<br>"Ha..? benarkah siapa namanya tuan...?" kata Liz.  
>"Huh kalian bangsa Cora... Sangat sopan dan bermatabat... namanya Fiona Vessailus." jawab Zeeke. "Dan jangan panggil aku tuan." timpalnya lagi.<br>"Oh.." jawab Liz.  
>"Ya sudah kita pulangkan saja dia." kata Zeeke.<br>"Ya." jawab Fael.

Dan Liz dari bangsa Corapun dipulangkan menggunakan pesawat kartela.  
><strong>"<strong>Jadi, apakah kita akan bertemu lagi Fael...?" tanya Liz.  
>"Tentu... Jaga diri baik-baik. Lindungi Bangsa mu.!" kata Fael.<br>"Ya... Kau juga." jawb Liz.

"Huh cinta... Cinta itu buta..." sempil si Zeeke.

Dan Liz pun terbang kearah Selatan. "Waaah aku tak menyangka..." kata Fael.  
>"Hahaha... Aku pun juga begitu." jawab Zeeke.<br>Tiba-Tiba Luka tusukan Acc tadi mulai kambuh. "Agrhh..!" teriak Fael.  
>"Kau kenapa...?" tanya Zeeke.<br>"Lukaku... Bawa Aku pulang.. Prajurit...!" perintah Fael.  
>"Siap pak..!" jawab Zeeke.<br>Mereka pun pulang dengan Zeeke menggendong sorang pemimpin bangsa yang terluka parah.  
>Dan mereka sampai di gerbang Bellato HQ.<br>"Kolonel Serre...!" sahut Zeeke.  
>"Ah...? Zeeke kau menemukanya...!" jawab Serre.<br>"Ya...! lekas bawa ke UGD cepat...!" perintah Zeeke.  
>"Medic...!" teriak Kolonel Serre sampai mengejutkan semua Bellato.<br>"Kenapa dia...?" tanya Komandan Fazvo.  
>"Dia terluka parah karna melawan Acc. Cepat...!" jawab Zeeke.<p>

-##-

**Di area perbukitan tadi.  
><strong>3 jam setelah meninggalkan tempat itu. Datanglah tim pencari Accretia Empire . Yang dikomandoi Archon terkuat bangsa Accretia Coree2Extereme.

"Jadi, Treme...? Apakah ia kesini...?" tanya Archon gunner laucher LxVer23.  
>"Tentu.. Lihat saja bangkainya. Benar-benar pemimpin bangsa yang lemah." jawab Archon Treme.<br>"Ayo kita kembali kekerajaan...!" perintah Xtereme.  
>Dan bangsa Accretiapun meninggalkan Area itu.<p>

-##**-  
><strong>

**Di Holly Alliace Cora HQ**.  
>Saat itu kembalilah Ratu mereka Lizlie Cadalis. Dia disambut dengan hangat oleh para Collony di Cora HQ.<br>"Baguslah putri. Kau kembali." sambut dari adiknya Fiona Vessailus.  
>"Ya... Maafkan kakak.. karna kembali selama ini." kata Liz.<br>"Tak apa kak. Penting kau selamat." jawab Fiona.  
>Dan mereka masuk ke Cora HQ.<p>

-##-

**Di Accretia Empire HQ.  
><strong>"Dengar para ksatria...! Pemimpin kita telah hancur dibunuh bangsa Bellato. Jadi berarti bangsa Bellato dan Cora sudah menginginkan perang. Baiklah, kita kasih mereka perang. Kita kasih mereka mimpi buruk...! Dan kita kasih mereka Kematian...!" seru pidato archon Coree2Extreme.  
>"Ya..!" jaawab seru sluruh kerajaan.<br>"Sampai bertemu diChipwar nanti.." jawab Xtereme.  
>Dan terlihatlah sebuah Acc. yang kurang suka berperang ini. Dia bernama AxrBlacksaint22.<br>"Apakah kita butuh perang...?" katanya.  
>Dengan semua kekuatan Accretia yang siap bertempur di Chipwar nanti. mereka sudah sangat ingin membantai kedua ras itu Bellato dan Cora.<p>

-##-

**Di Bellato HQ.  
><strong> Saat itu Zeeke yang sedang menunggu di kursi tunggu. Di datangin oleh adik sang pemimin bangsa itu.  
>"Ehh...? Komandan Fazvo.." kata Zeeke yang langsung berdiri dan memberi hormat.<br>"Kau hebat prajurit.." jawab Komandan Fazvo.  
>"Itu hanya hoki pak..!" jawab Zeeke.<br>"Kau dari job apa dan divisi mana...?" tanya Fazvo.  
>"Job saya Warrior pak..! saya dari divisi 7. Komandan Serre pak.!" jawab Zeeke.<br>"Bagus... .! ambil hadiahmu di Celri.." perintah Fazvo.  
>"Tapi pak...? untuk apa ...?" tanya Zeeke.<br>"Untukmu lah... Kaukan bisa menjalankan misi pencarian yang diberikan kolonel Serre." jawab Fazvo.  
>"Siap pak...! terimakasih pak ..!" kata Zeeke.<br>"Jangan berterima kasih padaku... Berterima kasihlah pada dirimu sendiri Prajurit..!" jawab Fazvo sambil menepuk pundak Zeeke.

**Pagi hari waktu Novus 00.08.43. Bellato HQ.  
><strong> Pendaftaran pengubahan Job pun di buka. Zeeke dan teman-temannya mendaftar ke pergantianjob terserbut.  
>Sesudah itu mereka duduk didekat portal dan berbincang-bincang.<br>"Waw... Zeeke kau hebat bisa menyelamatkan pemimpin kita." kata Golow yang sambil memukul pundak Zeeke.  
>"Aw...! itu biasa saja...!" jawab Zeeke.<br>"Ayolah kau tidak marahkan...?" tanya Golow.  
>"Iya..." jawab Zeeke sambil memakan mienya.<br>"Zeeke itu pengumumanya...! ayo kesana..." kata Lerzo.  
>"Oke..." jawab Zeeke.<br>setelah melihat-lihat mereka bertiga lulus. dan berganti job selanjutnya.  
>"Wah..! aku lulus..!" kata Lerzo.<br>"Aku juga..!" kata Golow.  
>"Huh ... aku pu begitu..." jawab Zeeke.<br>Dan mereka pun telah terganti jobnya.  
>Lerzo menjadi ShieldMiler.<br>Golow menjadi Breseker.  
>Dan Zeeke juga menjadi Breseker. Tapi, Zeeke juga bisa menggunakan kekuatan ShiledMiler.<p>

"Waah ..! hari yg kunanti sangat memuaskan." kata Zeeke dalam hatinya yang lagi senang.  
>"Hei kau yang bernama Zeeke...?" tanya seorang Kolonel.<br>"Ya aku Zeeke Zeega. Adapa kolonel...?" kata Zeeke.  
>"Jadi kau.. Baguslah selama 2 tahun kau akan menjadi muridku Zeeke.." kata kolonel.<br>"Kenapa begitu...?" Tanya Zeeke.  
>"Semua juga begitu... Kau akan menjadi Breseker skaligus Shield Miler Zeeke." jwab Kolonel itu.<br>"Wah itu keren... Jadi kau akan menjadi masterku,..?" tanya Zeeke.  
>"Benar persiapkan dirimu besok nak...! kita takan disini lagi.. kau level 55 kita akan bermain ditempat yang lebih nakal tentunya." jawab Kolonel itu.<br>"Ya Pak..!" kata Zeeke.  
>Dan setelah pergantian job itu Zeeke akan dilatih oleh kolonel misterius.<p>

-##-

_"Chapter 01. end. To be Continued."_


	2. Love and war in Ether land of Snow

**RF-Online : Love And War**

**Genre : Fantasy, sci-Fi, And Romance.**

**Rated : T.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Chapter 02 :Love And War in Ether. Land of Eternal Snow Part 1."<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Intro .<strong>  
>Di sebuah luar angkasa yang luas. Dan bertabur bintang dan Galaxy. Jauh dari galaxy manusia yaitu galaxy Bimasakti. Ada sebuah galaxy tidak bernama. Di dalam galaxy itu ada 6 planet. Dari 6 planet itu, ada 4 planet yang berpenghuni. Dari 4 planet itu, ada 3 ras hidup di antara planet itu. Dan diantara 3 ras itu, mereka hidup dalam 1 planet bernama Novus.<br>Dari 3 bangsa tersebut sudah memulai perang sejak 400 tahun yang lalu. Ada 3 ras yang terlibat dalam perang masa depan ini  
>Di Galaxy itu. Ras selain mereka juga terganggu habitatnya. Dari kaum musuh terkecil, Kaum-kaum Belphegor, Lhazuardian, sampai ras makhluk Novus yang tertinggi.<br>Para Makhluk Novus , Accretia , Bellato , dan Cora. Diantara 4 ras yang bermusuhan itu, mempunyai strategi perang sendiri. Dan mereka sedang menyusun rencana terbesar itu untuk perang akhir nanti.  
><strong><br>WAR IS NEVER END.**

* * *

><p>-##-<p>

**Di Cora HQ. 00.07.23 sebelum ke Ether waktu Novus.  
><strong> Pagi itu. Para dewan, Arhcon, Warchon serta Pemimpin bangsa Cora. Sedang mengadakan rapat untuk perang di Ether.  
>"Creedo... Sudahkan selesai rencana mu...?" tanya Liz.<p>

_Note : Creedo adalah Archon nomor 2 dan sekaligus pengatur strategi terakurat dari bangsa Cora. Dan ia seorang blackknights.  
><em>  
>"Sudah yang mulia Liz.. Kita hanya akan membagi legiun saja." jawab Creedo.<br>"Bagus... Jika begitu mari kita Lakukan." perintah Liz.  
>"Baik." kata semua orang yang berada diruang rapat tersebut.<br>"Begini... Kita akan menyerang jalur dari Kanan markas kita di Ether." kata Creedo.  
>"Berarti kita melewati lubang putih tak beruntun" jawab Kolonel Miipzi.<br>"Benar sekali. Jadi Kita akan membagi 3 Legiun dari berbagai arah." kata Creedo.  
>"Legiun 1 akan dikomandoi oleh aku dan yang mulia Liz." kata Creedo.<br>"Apa kau sudah memberi taukan kepada sluruh collony.. Creedo..?" tanya Dewan Arkotl.  
>"Sudah.. Kita tinggal membagi ini saja." kata Creedo. "Dan legiun 2 akan dikomandoi oleh kolonel Miipzi dan Lolup." kata Creedo.<br>"Baik." jawab Lolup.  
>"Dan Legiun 3 para templar dan sisanya akan dibagi rata ke 2 legiun itu." kata Creedo.<br>"Tapi bagaimana dengan para penembak jitu dan sluruh collony yang berjobkan senjata tembak dan panah...?" tanya Liz.  
>"Itu sudah diatur. Mereka akan menjadi defense depan markas kita di Ether." jawab Creedo."Setidaknya Bellato dan Accretia juga akan membagi-bagi legiun. Hati-hati dengan para Armor Raider Bellato. Dan juga Merchenary Accretia" kata Creedo timpalnya lagi.<br>"Bagus.. itu persiapan matang. Jadi beritahukan kepada sluruh koloni untuk segera menuju ke Ether." perintah Liz.  
>"Siap yang mulia." respon Sluruh anggota rapat.<br>Setelah keluar dari ruang rapat itu. Fiona langsung mengejar Liz. "Lizz...!." teriak Fiona.  
>"Ehh..?" kata Liz sambil menoleh kebelakang. "Ada apa Fiona...?" tanya Lizz kakaknya.<br>"Apakah benar kita semua akan melakukan perang di Ether..?" tanya Fiona.  
>"Benar... Kita semua akan berperang di Ether..? sudah level berapa...?" tanya Liz.<br>"Aku baru saja merubah job ku menjadi BlackKnights." jawab Fiona.  
>"Wahh ... Selamat ya adiku.." kata Liz.<br>"Haha..." jawab Fiona.  
>Saatnya mereka pergi ke Ether dengan pesawat kartela.<br>"Dongus...! Kemarilah.." Ajak fiona. " Akukan bukan dewan dan anggota Archon." jawab Dongus.

_NOTE : Dongus adalah kesatria BlackKnights yang mejalani traing bersama Fiona. Dia kuat dan pantang menyerah. Dia juga friendly. Salah satu teman terbaiknya adalah Zeeke dari bangsa Bellato.  
><em>  
>"Tak apa.. Dari pada berdesek-desekan diKartela itu." kata Fiona.<br>"Yhaa baiklah jika kau memaksa." jawab Dongus.  
>Di ajak lah Dongus oleh Fiona menaiki pesawat kartela VIP. Saat memasuki pesawat itu Dongus sangat disambut dengan ramah. Dan malah Dongus dikira Seorang Archon.<br>Saat dalam perjalanan ke Ether. Liz, sang pemimpin bangsa melihat kearah luar jendela.  
><em>"Apakah kau akan datang Fael.."<em> Kata Liz dalam benaknya yang merindukan Fael dari bangsa Bellato.

-##-

* * *

><p><strong>Di tempat Lain Accretia Empire HQ 00.08.01 waktu Novus.<br>**Sang pemimpin bangsa telah diberikan tahtanya ke Archon terkuat Accretia yaitu Coree2Extreme.  
>Sebagai Accretia yang kuat dan kejam, Xtereme juga mengetahui akan ada perang di negri Ether itu. Karna tau semua dewan-dewan Accretia sudah mempersiapkan matang-matang strategi dan Permorma mereka.<p>

"Jadi, Tuan Core. Apakah kita bisa pergi sekarang ke Ether.?" tanya Archon Asx0.  
>"Kita akan pergi sekarang Asx0. Accretia...!" kata sang Archon core dengan suara lantang.<br>Karena suara lantangnya itu sluruh pasukan Accretia langsung melihat sang Archon.  
>"Hari ini...! kita akan berperang di Ether... Persiapkan diri kalian prajurit..!" kata Archon Core. "Karna kita akan membantai para serangga Coro dan Bellatung...! Untuk kekaisarang Accretia...! Prajurit menuju Ether...!" perintah sang Archon.<br>Dan seluruh prajurit kekaisaran Accretia pun menaiki pesawat Kartela mereka. Dan menuju Ether.

-##-

* * *

><p><strong>Di Bellato HQ 00.08.18 waktu Novus.<br>** Setelah kemarin mengusulkan strategi perang. Para Bellato sudah besiap-siap.  
>Zeeke dan teman-temannya sudah menaiki pesawat kartela dan tiba-tiba kolonel meisterius itu memanggilnya.<p>

"Apakah yang ada dipesawat ini prajurit Bresekers bernama Zeeke Zeega.?" tanya kolonel misterius itu dengan suara lantang.  
>Dan dari semua prajurit Bellato itu pun tak menjawab. "Apakah ada prajurit Bresekers bernama Zeeke Zeega disini kalian semua Keparat,...! jawab...!" timpalnya lagi dengan marah.<p>

Dan akhirnya prajurit tersebut baru keluar dari WC. "Hahahahh... Lega sekali rasanya." kata Zeeke.

Karena ia dicari-cari seluruh prajurit dikartela itu memandanginya. "Ehehehehe...? teman-teman ada apa ini...? apa ada masalah dengan ku...?" tanya Zeeke cengegesan.  
>"Ternyata disana kau rupanya...! kemari...!" perintah Kolonel misterius itu.<br>"Siap kolonel." respon Zeeke.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencariku Zeeke...?" tanya kolonel itu dengan suara lantang.  
>"Tapi untuk apa kolonel... Kita akan berperang ke Ether nanti juga kita akan bertemu disana..." jawab Zeeke.<br>"Bodoh...! Egh...!" kata Kolonel itu sambil mengetok kepala Zeeke.

"Adooowh...!" kata Zeeke sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

"Hahahahahaha ...!" tawa semua prajurit di pesawat itu.  
>"Diam semua...!" bentak kolonel itu. Dan seluruh prajurit itu terdiam semua.<p>

"Apa kau tak ingat kita membicarakan apa kemarin...? Tolol ...?" tanya Kolonel itu.  
>"Yang mana...? Aku tak ingat apa-apa..." jawab Zeeke.<br>"Bodoooh...! Beraninya kau bilang lupa di hadapanku...!" respon sang kolonel sambil marahi Zeeke.

"Maaf...Kolonel aku benar-benar tidak tau..." jawab Zeeke.  
>"Ya sudah kalau begitu... Ikut aku Zeeke.. Kau bukan Bresekers type Lemah seperti orang-orang disini..." perintah kolonel itu.<br>Dan kolonel itu membawa Zeeke pergi pesawat kartela. Tak taunya Zeeke juga diundang untuk pergi ke Ether bersama para tetingi Bellto. "Wah... Kelihatanya aku orang kecil disini kolonel.." kata Zeeke.

"Bukan Zeeke.. tapi orang istimewa." jawab kolonel itu.

Saat Zeeke memasuki ruang VIP, ia disambut hangat oleh Archon Fazvo. Adik dari permimpin bangsa Fael.

"Selamat datang Zeeke." sapa Fazvo.  
>"Oh iya Komandan.." jawab Zeeke.<br>"Heeii Zeeke.." panggil Serre. "Oh hei Serre..." jawab Zeeke. "Kenapa kau ada di kartela VIP ini...?" tanya kolonel Serre.

"Aku juga tak tau... Tapi nikmati sajalah... Hhaha" jawab Zeeke.  
>"Kau ini..." kata mantan kolonelnya itu.<p>

Di ruang private. Fazvo dan kolonel misterius itu sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Jadi, Itukah orang menurut Legenda itu...?" Tanya Fazvo. "Benar." jawab kolonel itu.  
>"Apa kau gila...?" tanya Fazvo lagi. "Tidak komandan... Tetapi itu dia.. Jiwa seorang legenda Bresekers Bellato. Ada pada dirinya." jawab kolonel itu.<br>"Tapi... Dia amatiran..." kata Fazvo dengan mengusap keningnya.  
>"Tidak Komandan... Tunggu saja.. Akan kulatih dia.. Dan lihat pada Akhirnya nanti." jawab kolonel itu.<br>"Terserah padamu . Aku percayakan dia padamu..." perintah Fazvo.  
>"Baik." jawab kolonel misterius itu.<p>

Dan diruang istirahat di pesawat kartela VIP itu. Zeeke yang masih penasaran dengan kolonel misterius itu.

"Serre..." panggil Zeeke. " Ada apa Zeeke...?" jawab Zeeke.  
>"Kau tau Kolonel aneh itu,...?" tanya Zeeke lagi.<br>"Kolonel aneh yang mana...?" tanya balik si Serre. "Itu tu yang di dekat jendela T6.." kata Zeeke sambil menunjuk kearah kolonel aneh itu.  
>"Ohh itu... Itu Princes Elisca." jawab Serre. "Apa...? gelar Princes?" kata Zeeke karena terkejut mendengarnya.<br>"Benar..." jawab Serre. "Kau mau tau tentang dia...?" tanya Serre.  
>"Tentu saja bodoh... Kau gelar kolonel kenapa jadi bodoh begini...?" kata Zeeke sambil memegang jidad Serre.<br>"Hhaha baiklah... Dengar dia adalah Princes Elisca Mourog. Keturunan keluarga Eldan yang diasuh oleh keluarga Mourog." jawab Serre.  
>"Terus-terus apa lagi...?" tanya Zeeke.<p>

"Dia Level 65 Type Ancient berjobkan Specialist BlackKnights." jawab Serre.  
>"Apa...? BlackKnights...?" kejut Zeeke.<br>"Ya... Dia pada Chipwar 7 tahun yang lalu, bersama pasukan BlackKnights berarmor Naga.. Menjadi tim Pencari Detektor holly metal Scanner. Bersama Archon Sebelum Fael. Yaitu Cresscendo. Dia menjadi legenda BlackKnights terkuat dari 3 bangsa ini Zeeke. Bahkan Archon Cresscendo pun takut pada Elisca." jawab Seere.  
>"Takut...? Dan dari mana ia mendapatkan gelar princes... Kan gelar tertinggi adalah Artist." tanya Zeeke.<br>"Karena kekuatannya itu dia bisa mengalah kan Mahkluk Novus terkuat dari bangsa Belphegor dan Dagnu efensi ke 2.123. " jawab Serre.  
>"Apa...? mengalahkan Bangsa Belphgor dan Dagnu...?" kejut Zeeke.<br>"Benar... " jawab Serre."Tapi Serre kenapa ia sekarang tidak terkenal...?" tanya Zeeke.  
>"Saat Chipwar skitar 3 tahun yang lalu. Arhcon Cresscendo tewas dalam chipwar mempertahankan chip kita. Karna Cintanya Elisca begitu kuat. Ia pun merelakan dirinya gugur dalam perang itu demi melindungin kekasihnya dan chip kita." jawab Serre. "karena Radiasi cosmic. 3 ras ini telah berhenti berperang." timpalnya lagi.<br>"Ohh." jawab Zeeke yang tercengang. "Tapi jika mengorbankan diri kenapa dia masih hidup..." tanya Zeeke.  
>"Dia berpesan padaku agar menyuruh para Bellato meundur. Dan ia juga bilang padaku." jawab Serre sambil menutup matanya.<p>

**Flashback on.**

Kembali ke Chipwar 3 tahun yang lalu. Di mana saat keadan Chip Bellato sedang dalam rusak parah.  
>Terlihat di araha utara Archon Cresscendo sedang melawan Archon Cora dan Accretia.<br>"Kalian tak gamapang menyerah...!" kata Clysti dari bangsa Cora.  
>"Kami... walaupun kecil... Tapi cabe Kriting mamen...!" jawab Cresscendo.<br>"Bacod." kata Legiox dari Accretia.  
>"Ahahaha dari pada kalian bangsa Accretia hanya bisa makan besi dan Oli... Persetan dengan mu..!" kata Cresscendo.<br>Dan Accretia menusukan pedangnya ke Archon Cora. Archon Cora pun tewas.  
>"Clysti..! Tidaakk.!" teriak Cresscendo yang menghampiri Clysti.<br>"Cress..." kata Clysti sambil menahan sakit.  
>"Menangkan perang ini..." perintah clysti.<br>"Pasti...!" jawab Cresscendo.  
>Dan Clysti pun tewas. "Hahahaha ...! Kalian makhluk berdaging sok romantis." kata Legiox.<br>Dengan marahnya Cresscendo menatap si Acc ini dengan tatapan tajam.  
>"Kau bangsa kaleng... hanya tau membunuh dan membunuh." kata Cresscendo.<br>"Itu lah keahlian kami bangsa Accretia.." jawab Legiox.  
>"Eheh... Kalian kaleng Keparat...!" kata Cresscendo.<br>Karena marahnya Cresscendo. Ia berlari kearah Accretia.  
>"Aaaaaa...! Crash Blow...!" kata Cresscendo mengeluarkan skillnya.<br>Meledaklah area itu. Legiox pun hancur berkeping-keping. Tapi robot itu berhasil menusuk bagian jantung Cresscendo.  
>"Aa...! Dsar kaleng... ! Aaa..." kata Cresscendo dan lalu tumbang.<p>

Di Area timur datanglah pasukan BlackKnights setelah mendapatkan Holymetal Scanner itu.

"Kalian semua bantu Prajurit baja dan Breskers lainya." perintah Elisca.  
>"Baik princes." jawab anggota BlackKnights.<br>Elisca pun mencari Cresscendo. Tapi ia bertemu Serre.

"Serre...?" panggil Elisca. "Ah...? Elisca..! Kau kembali.. kau dapatkan Hollymetal Scanner itu..." tanya Serre.  
>"Tentu saja. Bawa ini." kata Elisca sambil memberikan Hollymetal Scanner itu.<br>"Apakau melihat Cresscendo Serre..?" tanya Elisca.  
>"Tadi ia sedang bertarung diarah utara..." jawab Serre.<br>"Ohh aku akan pergi kesana..." kata Elisca. "Jangan Elisca.. Terlalu banyak Accretia... Kau bisa terbunuh...!" jawab Serre.  
>"Tak apa...!" kata Elisca. "Huh...! kau emang keras kepala.<br>Mereka pun mencari Cresscendo dalam kerumunan perang di chip Bellato.  
>"Cresscendo..!" teriak Elisca.<br>"Princes itu Archon Cresscendo." kata Loi menunjuk kearah Cresscendo.  
>"Cresscendo..!" teriak Serre. Mereka berlari menuju Cresscendo.<br>"Cresscendo..! Bangun...!" kata Serre.  
>Dan terbangunlah Cresscendo denngan keadaan sekarat. "Serre... Loi ... Elisca..? apa yang kalian lakukan di sini...?" tanya Cresscendo dengan suara lemah.<p>

"Kami akan membawa mu pulang Komandan." jawab Loi.  
>"Benar... Ayolah..." kata Elisca. "Tak usah..." jawab Cresscendo.<br>"Apa...?" kata Serre. "Hidupku sudah tamat Serre... Pulanglah kita telah kalah dalam Chipwar." jawab Cresscendo. "Kau biacara apa Cresscendo... Tak ada kata menyerah...!" bentak Serre.  
>"Tapi ini sudah didepan mata Serre. Bangsa Cora pun juga kalah." jawab Cresscendo.<br>"Tapi Cress kita telah dapatkan Hollymetal scannernya.." kata Elisca.  
>"Buang saja... dengan begitu Holly Stone Keeper akan menjdai liar." jawab Cresscendo. "Pulanglah bawa Prajurit yang terluka..." perintah Cresscendo.<br>"Baik...! Ayo Felisca..!" suruh Serre.  
>Karena besar cintanya Elisca kepada Cresscendo. Elisca memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal bersama Cresscendo.<br>"Pergilah kalian... Aku akan tetap tinggal bersama Cresscendo." jawab Elisca.  
>"Tapi...? Putri Elisca." Kata Loi.<br>"Pergilah... Serre... Jangan pernah lupakan kami.. Seorang legenda akan hilang dari Novus. Jadi rahasiakan. Dan kau Serre akan selalu menjadi Sahabat terbaiku..." ujar Elisca.  
>"Elisca..!" bentak Serre.<br>"Pergilah... Cari seorang Legenda berikutnya." ujar Felisca.  
>"Baiklah Elisca. Aku akan coba..." jawab Serre. "Letnan Loi ayo kita pergi." ajak Serre.<p>

Loi dan Serre pun pergi ke portal Bellato dan memerintahkan pasukanya mundur dari ChipWar.

"Ayolah ...Cresscendo.. Kita juga pulang ke dunia yang baru." kata Elisca sambil mengeluarkan air matanya.  
>"Ayo.." jawab Cresscendo. Dan merekapun merciuman. dan meledakan Area Chip.<br>Semua hangus dan hancur lebur... tdak ada sisa.

Dari kejauhan Serre yang melihat ledakan itu. "Selamat tinggal Cress, Elisca. Kalian akan selalu dikenang." kata Serre.  
>"Benar." kata Loi<p>

**Flash Back off**

-##-

"Dan kematianya itu di rahasiakan dari 2 bangsa yaitu Cora dan Accretia" jawab Serre.  
>"Ohh jadi begitu.." kata Zeeke.<br>"Jadi, Zeeke selama kau dilatih dengannya jangan membuatnya mengingat kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu." kata Serre.  
>"Baik kolonel." jawab Zeeke.<br>Sementara itu Archon Fael yang juga memandangi arah luar jendela.

"_Liz... Akankah kau datang...?_" kata Fael dalam benaknya.

-##-

* * *

><p>3 jam pun telah berlalu. Tujuan dari 3 bangsa yang bermusuhan ini pun telah tiba di Ether.<p>

**Di Accretia Empire Ether 00.11.02 waktu Novus sebelum perang.  
><strong> Para Robot pun telah sampai di Ether dan telah berbaris teratur dan rapi sesuai tim mereka masing-masing.  
>Saat itu Accretia mengirim robot pengintai ke area tengah Ether dan belum ada satu sosok Cora atau Bellato.<br>"Jadi, Komandan.. Kita bisa pergi bergerak sekarang.?" tanya Vision.  
>"Mari kita pergi ke area itu." jawab Archon Coree2Extereme.<br>"Accretia...! menuju area tempur ...!" perintah Archon Desbop45.

Para Robot itu pun pergi menuju area perang. Akan sampai dalam waktu 2 jam.

-##-

* * *

><p><strong>Di Bellato union Ether. 00.11.15 waktu Novus sebelum perang.<br>**Mereka pun sampai di Ether. Para pemimpin Tim segera mebariskan para pejuang-pejuang Bellato kecuali si Zeeke dan kolonel terlupakan Elisca. Yang malah ingin pergi ke arah lain. Karena Zeeke adalah murid pelatihan Elisca.

"Pejuang Bellato.! Apa kalian dengar aku...?" tanya Archon Fael dengan lantang.  
>"Kami dengar..!" jawab semua divisi.<br>"Dengar kan saudara-saudara ku... Hari ini kita. Berdiri di Benua penuh dengan salju abadi yaitu Ether. Kita akan berperang memperebutkan Crystal milik Ratu makhluk Novus. Crystal Ratu Calliana. Jadi, berjuanglah demi bangsamu dan kehormatan mu saudaraku. Kita akan membasmi Besi tua (ACC) dan para Coro (CORA). Jangan sampai mereka mendapatkannya.!" kata Archon Fael.  
>"Bertarunglah sampai titik darah penghabisan Saudaraku..!" seru Seere.<p>

"Yosh..!" jawab semangat dari semua divisi MAU dan Pejuang Bellato.

Dan tiba – tiba didepan umum Kolonel Elisca yang meminta izin kepada Archon Fael untuk melatih Zeeke.

"Komandan Fael." panggil Elisca. "Ada apa kolonel..?" tanya Fael.  
>"Aku mau minta izin dengan satu muridku untuk mundur dari perang." kata Elisca.<br>"Apa..?" kata Reil.  
>"Ya.. Aku akan melatih seorang Bresekers muda dan mempunyai jiwa Seorang Cresscendo. Yaitu Zeeke Zeega." jawab Elisca.<br>"Tapi..." kata Fael.  
>"Dengar... Kalian boleh pergi." kata Serre.<br>"Apa..? Serre." tanya Fael. "Biarkan mereka. Zeeke akan mulai belajar menjadi seorang Breseker skaligus Shield Miller." jawab Serre.  
>"Ah...?" bingun Reil.<br>"Baiklah kolonel kau diizinkan. Prajurit Zeeke...?" kata Fael.  
>"Siap Komandan..!" respon Zeeke.<br>"Berlatihlah... Hingga kau menjadi seorang yang kuat..."perintah Archon Fael.  
>"Siap komandan..!" respon Zeeke.<br>"Jadi, komandan kami pergi dulu." pamit Elisca. Dan mereka pun pergi kearah selatan legiun itu.

"Ya sudah... Bellato Union..! kita bergerak ke Area Tempur...! Maju..!" perintah Fael.

"Yosh..!" respon semua divisi. Dan semua pejuang dan divisi Bellato bergerak ke area tempur.

Di perjalanan Zeeke pun memikirkan gadis Cora yang cantik itu Fiona.

_"Fiona... Apakah kau ikut kemari...? Fiona...Aku ingin melihatmu.. Fiona aku masih belum berhenti berharap... " _kata Zeeke dalam benaknya.

-##-

* * *

><p><strong>Di Cora HQ Ether 00.11.28 waktu Novus sebelum perang.<br>** Dan begitu juga dengan bangsa Cora yang juga telah sampai di Ether.  
>Para pemimpin legiun segera mengatur dan membariskan legiun dengan rapi.<br>"Kak.. Apakah aku harus bergabung dengan legiun ku...?" tanya Dongus.  
>"Tidak usah Dongus." jawab Archon Liz. "Apa...?" bingung Dongus.<p>

"Liz.. Bisa kita mulai...?" tanya Archon Creedo.  
>"Silahkan.. Kak..." kata Fiona. "Denngar kalian para pejuang Cora. Hari ini kita berdiri disini akan bertempur melawan Kaleng dan Belatung. Dan juga kita harus mendapatkan Crystal dari Makhluk Novus yaitu Putri Calliana Crystal. Jgan lengah pada Acc dan Bellato." Seru Liz.<p>

"Hosh... Hosh ...!" seru legiun-legiun bangsa Cora.

"Sekarang kita ke area tempur...! Cora kita berangkat...!" perintah Liz.

"Ya...!" seru semua legiun itu dan pergi ke area tempur. Mereka akan sampain dalam waktu 2 jam juga.

Sementara itu Fiona yang juga memikirkan pria Bellato itu si Zeeke.  
><em>"Zeeke...? Apakah kau disini...? Aku berharap kau ada disini."<em> kata Fiona dalam hatinya.

-##-

* * *

><p>Di Selatan dari passukan Bellato. Zeeke dan kolonel Elisca memulai pelatihan Zeeke menjadi seorang Bresekers dan ShieldMiller.<p>

"Baik lah Zeeke. Sekarang kita bisa mulai. Mari kita buru Calliana didataran ini." perintah kolonel Elisca.  
>"Ba ba baik kolonel." respon Zeeke. "Mulai sekarang kau panggil aku kak. mengerti..?" tanya Kolonel Elisca.<br>"Mengerti kak...!" respon Zeeke.

Mereka berjalan dan mencari Calliana yang berkeliaran di dataran Affshers.  
>Saat mereka berjalan, ada dua Calliana yang mau menyerang Zeeke dan kolonel Elisca.<br>Secara tiba-tiba Zeeke dan kolonel Elisca itu pun terkejut melihat seorang datang kearahnya.  
>Ternyata Calliana itu menyerupai wujud Fiona dari bangsa Cora.<p>

"I itu bangsa cora..!" seru Elisca."Mari kita serang Zeeke...! ha...? Zeeke..?" timpalnya lagi smbil melihat Zeeke yang ada di sampingnya tiba-tiba telah pergi kearah si Cora itu yang sebenarnya mosnter Calliana Heiler.

"Zeeke...?" panggil si Calliana itu.  
>"Ah...? Fiona...? ta tapi... Apa yang kau lakukan disini...? kau tidak bersama divisimu...?" tanya Zeeke yang mendekati si Calliana itu.<br>"Aku..." kata si Calliana itu.  
>"Ya...?" jawab Zeeke.<p>

Dengan mata telanjang Kolonel Elisca melihat subuah symbol suci perkumpulan mahkluk Novus. Dan kolonel Elisca menyadari kalau si Cora itu adalah monster Calliana Heiler.

"Zeeke pergi dari sana...! dia bukan dari bangsa Cora...!" teriak Elisca.  
>"Ahh... Kau bicara apa sih,..? kau cemburu kalau aku bertemu dengan kekasihku...?" tanya Zeeke .<p>

"Aku tidak cemburu Bodoh...! Tapi liat lengan kirinya.!" bentak Elisca.  
>"Mana...?" kata Zeeke smbil melihat symbol itu. "A apa ini...?" teriak Zeeke.<br>Dan Zeeke menatap mata si Cora jadi-jadian itu.

"Dasar.. Bocah tolol...!" kata Calliana itu.  
>"Ah...? Apa...?" bingung si Zeeke.<br>"Mati lah kau bocah hahaha...!" kata Calliana itu yang mau menusukan tangannya ke arah dada Zeeke.  
>"Ah...! Sial...! Aku takan mati...! Hiaa..!" seru Zeeke sambil memenggal kepala Calliana itu dan mencampakkannya.<p>

"Huh hampir saja..." desuh Zeeke.  
>"Hampir saja katamu...? dasar bodoh...!" bentak Elisca. "Kau tak memperhatikannya ya tadi...? pantesan kau mudah tertipu.." kata Elisca.<br>"Itu tadi hanya kesalahan kecil saja." jawab Zeeke. "Kau kira aku tak melihat kau tadi yang hampir mencium dia...? Dan kau bilang sebuah kesalahan kecil..? dasar paok..!" bentak Elisca.  
>"Maaf... Oh iya itu tadi symbol apaan...?" tanya Zeeke.<br>"Itu adalah Symbol perkumpulan dari seluruh mahkluk Novus." jawab Elisca.  
>"Apa..." kejut Zeeke.<br>"Dia mungkin salah satu member dari perkumpulan itu. Dari perwakilan bangsa Calliana." jawab Elisca.  
>"Wah... Cumprut lah emang...! Apes dikubulin Es batu..!" teriak Zeeke.<br>"Hahahaha...!" tawa Elisca.

Dan dalam keadaan kepala terpenggal, Calliana itu kembali berdiri.

"Apa...?" kejut Zeeke. "Benar jika kau bunuh tidak diintinya maka dia masih bisa hidup." jawab Elisca.

"Baiklah...! Rasakan ini...! Aaaaaaa...!" seru Zeeke sambil menyerang kearah Calliana itu.

-##-

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 02. end. To Be Continued.<em>

_**NOTE : PERBEDAAN BLACKKNIGTS CORA DAN BELLATO**_

_**BLACKKNIGHTS CORA : INI ADALAH DIVISI KHUSUS MILIK ALIANSI CORA. MEREKA MENGGUNAKAN BAJU DRAGON ARMOR. DAN INI ADALAH JOB UMUM.**_

_**BLACKKNIGHTS BELLATO : INI ADALAH DIVISI KHUSUS YANG YANG TERDIRI HANYA DARI PARA BRESEKERS DAN SHIELD MILLER. TIDAK MAGE DAN HUNTER. BLACKKNIGHTS YANG INI DIVISI TERKUAT BELLATO UNION. DAN JUGA SETARA DENGAN DIVISI ARMOR RAIDER (PENGGUNA MAU).BLACKKNIGHTS BELLATO UNION BUKAN JOB KHUSUS. MELAINKAN SUATU ORGANISASI. DAN MEREKA JUGA MENGGUNAKAN DRAGON ARMOR.  
><strong>_


	3. Chapter 3 : Ether Last WAr

**RF-Online : Love And War**

**Genre : Fantasy, sci-Fi, And Romance.**

**Rated : T.**

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Chapter 03 : <strong>__**Love And War in Ether. Land of Eternal Snow Part 2."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Intro .<strong>  
>Di sebuah luar angkasa yang luas. Dan bertabur bintang dan Galaxy. Jauh dari galaxy manusia yaitu galaxy Bimasakti. Ada sebuah galaxy tidak bernama. Di dalam galaxy itu ada 6 planet. Dari 6 planet itu, ada 4 planet yang berpenghuni. Dari 4 planet itu, ada 3 ras hidup di antara planet itu. Dan diantara 3 ras itu, mereka hidup dalam 1 planet bernama Novus.<br>Dari 3 bangsa tersebut sudah memulai perang sejak 400 tahun yang lalu. Ada 3 ras yang terlibat dalam perang masa depan ini  
>Di Galaxy itu. Ras selain mereka juga terganggu habitatnya. Dari kaum musuh terkecil, Kaum-kaum Belphegor, Lhazuardian, sampai ras makhluk Novus yang tertinggi.<br>Para Makhluk Novus , Accretia , Bellato , dan Cora. Diantara 4 ras yang bermusuhan itu, mempunyai strategi perang sendiri. Dan mereka sedang menyusun rencana terbesar itu untuk perang nanti.  
><strong><br>WAR IS NEVER END.**

-##-

* * *

><p><strong>Di Ether Land, 00.13.34 waktu Novus.<strong>  
>2 Jam perjalanan tiga bangsa tersebut menuju tengah dari Ether land.<br>Dan disisi lain arah yang sama tetapi berbeda kordinat, Zeeke dan Elisca yang melatih Zeeke untuk menjadi sorang Bresekers skaligus Shield Miller. Sedang bertarung sengit dengan para mahkluk Novus yaitu Calliana yang bertangan.  
>Di sisi lain, Arhchon dari bangsa Accretia Zeolop mengamati Zeeke dan Elisca dari sisi yang berbeda.<br>Di sisi timur para legiun Cora sedang menuju ke area perang dengan Animus-Animus mereka.  
>34 menit kemudian. Tenyata bangsa Bellato lah yang akhirnya sampai duluan diarea tempur. Mereka memerintahkan para divisi job Specialist untuk memasang Ranjau dan titik pertahanan dengan guard tower.<p>

"Cardir..!" seru Archon Seere. "Ya Komandan..?" respon Cardir.  
>"Segera tambahkan jebakan dan ranjau disebelah sana." kata Seere sambil menunjuk area mana yang akan di tanami jebakan dan ranjau.<p>

"Baik Komandan." jawab Cardir.  
>"Seere... Laporkan status.!"perintah pemimpin bangsa Fael. "Daerah arah datang Cora sudah 78% siap. Dan Area Accretia sudah 100% selesai. Kita harus meyembunyikan diri. Kita akan serang mereka tiba-tiba."jawab Serre.<br>"Tidak usah Serre." jawab Fael. "Kenapa...?" tanya Serre.

"Kita Bangsa Bellato tidak akan sembunyi-sembunyi." jawab Fael. "Semua Divisi sudah siap ...?" tanya Fael denngan lantang.

"Yosh...! Yosh...! Yosh..!" respon Sluruh divisi Bellato.

"Bagus..!" kata Reil. Tiba-tiba seorang pengintai dari Bellato yang bersembunyi di pohon, Melihat kedangan kerajaan Accretia.

"Lapor.. Divisi 1 masuk, Ganti." lapor Reg. "Disini divisi 1 masuk.. silahkan .. Ganti." Respon Divisi 1.  
>"Dari kejauhan 800 M aku melihat para besi tua. Sedang menuju kemari dengan jumlah yang banyak. Ganti." lapor Reg.<br>"Apa kau melihat Front depan...?" tanya divisi 1. "Ya mereka menempatkan sluruh Destroyer. Dan para Gunnery, Merchenary akan ada di barisan Front terakhir. Ganti.!" jawab Reg.  
>"Apa rencana mereka menempatkan para Destroyers di Front depan.?" kata Serre.<br>"Dari setauku komandan, mereka sudah mengetahui kalau kita menempatkan para Archery di front depan. Jika bisa tempatkan di Front depan para Shield miller. Ganti." kata Reg.  
>"Baiklah...! sekarang kau pergi dari sana. Bawa tim mu. Setelah kau sampai kesini bergabunglah dengan divisi 3 dan para divisi MAU. Ganti." perintah Fael.<br>"Roger.!" jawab Reg.  
>Dan Reg pun menyuruh anggota pergi dari areaa itu.<p>

**Di Sisi para Accretia.  
><strong>Mereka pun melewati pohon bekas Bellato bersembunyi. Salah satu dari Accretia itu memeriksa dan menemukan sbuah tranfamator punya Bellato.

"Boss.. Lihat ini.." panggil SxScor2.  
>"Ada apa...?" tanya Coree2Extreme.<br>"Ini alat milik Divisi Bellato. Mereka sudah sampai disini duluan lebih cepat dari paada kita Jendral." kata Scor.

"Hmmmk... Ternyata mereka sudah sampai.. Accretia...!" kata sang Archon dengan lantang. "Para Bellatung sudah sampai disini...! Cermat terhadap jebakan dan ranjau mereka...!." seru sang Archon.

_"Kau kira... Kau lebih pintar Bellato.?"_ kata Archon Coree2Extereme.

-##-

**Waktu diarea tempur 00.13.45 Novus.  
><strong>Setelah bangsa Accretia melewati pohon itu mereka terus berjalan. Dan mereka melihat bangsa Bellato. Karena 3 bangsa ini akan memperebutkan cristal milik Mahkluk Novus. Mereka mulai berperang.

"Accretia...! Itu para Bellatung...! Serang..!" seru sang Archon.

"Yosh...!" Seru seluruh kekaisaran Accretia yang menyerang Bangsa Bellato.

Di sisi Bellato. Mereka tidak gempar dengan kedatangan para Accretia.

"Komandan..! mereka mulai melewati ladang Ranjau.. apa harus aku ledakan...?" tanya Cardir.  
>"Belum saatnya Car." jawab Fael.<p>

Para Accretia pun terus menyerang melewati ladang ranjau itu.

"Koomandan,...~" kata Reil. "Belum saatnya Reil...!" jawab Fael.  
>"Fael... perintah...!" bentak Fazvo.<br>"Sedikit lagi..." jawab Fael dengan tenang. Dan karena mereka tidak sabaran Serre pun marah.

"Fael...!" bentak Serre. "Sekarang Cardir ledakan." perintah Fael.  
>"Ledakan.." jawab Caridir.<br>Dan tombol ranjau dan jebakan ditekan.

Para Accretia yang melewati area itu hancur dan ada juga yang selamat dari ranjau itu.  
>"Boss.!" kata Scor. "Mari kita maju.. Untuk kekaisaran...!" seru Sang Archon.<br>Para Accretia pun maju dan menyerang Bellato.

Para Bellato pun sudah tak sabaran.  
>"Baiklah saudaraku.! Serang para besi tua...!" seru Fael.<p>

"Yooosh...!" kata Semua divisi Bellato.  
>"Bagi divisi penembak lindungi para Bresekers...!" seru Serre.<br>"Roger.!" kata divisi penembak.  
>Dan perang besar pun tejadi di tengah Ehter.<p>

"Kau tak menyerang Fael...?" tanya Serre sambil mengambil pedangnya.  
>"Eheh... Payah jika tak bertempur..." jawab Fael smbil memegang pedangnya.<p>

Kedua bangsa itu pun berperang dengan sengit.

Di sisi Divisi 3 yang sangat memakan korban.  
>"Para Armor Raider serang...!" perintah Reil. Dan para Armor raiderpun menyerang dengan MAU nya. Dan para Acc pun tak mau kalah dan mengeluarkan senjata ampuh mereka yaitu Siege Kit.<p>

_NOTE : MAU adalah singakatan dari Machine Armor Unit yang dipakai para bangsa Bellato khusunya para Armor Raider. Mereka biasa disebut dengan BEMO. MAU terdiri dari 2 jenis.  
>MAU goliath : jenis MAU jarak dekat.<br>MAU ranger : MAU penembak dengan Machine gatling gun dam Cannon wave yang bertumpu dipundaknya._

"Lapor disini divisi 3 melapor..!" kata Reil.  
>"Divisi 3 masuk..!" jawab Fael.<br>"Kami sangat memakan korban...! Kami butuh evakuasi medis dan prajurit serta MAU tambahan." lapor Reil.

"Negative Reil. Kami juga banyak memakan korban. Mundur ke garis pertahan dibalik Tower guard.!" perintah Fael.  
>"Roger." jawab Reil.<br>"Bagaimana...? apa kata jendral...?" tanya Gips.  
>"Mereka tidak bisa memberikan bantuan. Suruh semuanya mundur dan evakuasi." perintah Reil.<br>"Roger kolonel." jawab Gips.

Perang antara Divisi 3 dan para Accretia banyak memakan korban di kedua belah pihak.  
>"Hei Reil kau lihat tidak saat kolonel Elisca membawa satu prajurit...?" tanya Gips sambil menebaskan pedangnya ke tubuh Accretia.<br>"Ya...? aku melihatnya..." jawab Reil sambil menangkis serangan Accretia. "Egh...! Memang kenapa...?" tanya Reil.  
>"Katanya dia yang mewarisi kekuatan Dewa DECEM ya...?" tanya balik si Gips.<br>"Katanya iya.,.." jawab Reil. "Kalau begitu kenapa ia tidak membatu kita berperang...?" tanya Gips.  
>"Jika benar begitu... Pasti ia akan kembali dan membantu. Sekarang fokus dulu dengan ini...!" Perintah Reil. "Baik Kolonel." jawab Gisp.<p>

Pertempuran pun terus berlangsung. dengan memakan banyak korban anrata divisi 2 Bellato dan Accretia.

Berbeda dengan Divisi 2. Divisi 2 berhasil menlenyapkan para Accretia yang berjobkan Merchenary.

"Divisi 2.. ini divisi 1 masuk . Ganti." kata Fael.  
>"Disini divisi 2.. Masuk ... Ganti." respon Fazvo.<br>"Bagaimana keadaan divisi mu kolonel...?" tanya Fael. "Kami bisa mengatasinya sekarang para Armor Raider R dan G MAU sedang bertempur. kamipun juga sedang mencari jalan untuk masuk kebawah dan mencari cristal itu." Jawab Fazvo.  
>"Bagus... Pertahankan garis pertahan sampai Zeeke dan Elisca kembali." respon Fael.<br>"Baik. Over.!" jawab Fazvo.

Disisi Accretia. Sangat banyak memakan korban.  
>"Boss..!" terlalu banyak korban di tim 3..!" kata Scor.<br>"Serang...! Barisan Merchenary...! runtuhkan para Armor raider itu..!" perintah sang Jendral..

Karena ingin sekali membunuh, Accretia memperkuat serangan dengan Chaos Overdrive.  
><em>NOTE : Chaos Overdrive adalah cairan Adrenalin bagi para pejuang Accretia. Meningkatkan serangan 400,00% dekat dan jauh.<em>

"Komandan Fazvo disini Faize pimpinan GMAU. Masuk..!" lapor Faize.  
>"Laporan diterima. Ganti.!" respon Fazvo.<p>

"Para Accretia terlalu kuat. Mereka menggunakan Adrenalin.!" lapor Faize.  
>"Lalu...? Apa masalahnya..?" tanya Fazvo.<br>"Aduu... Kolonel ingin membunuh kami ya...? Mereka menaikan serangan. Jika kita tak mundur atau tidak bergabung dengan RMAU, akan terjadi kerusakan besar dan korban jumlah besar..! kolonel." seru Faize. "Meminta izin untuk mundur dan bergabung bersama Divisi 1. Ganti.!" lapor Faize.  
>"Sabar aku akan menanyakan dlu hal ini. Harap bersabar. Tetap kan parimeter kalian.! Sruh para Bresekers mundur dan gantikan dengan para Shild Miller. Para Bresekers akan menjadi pendukung. Ganti.!" respon Faazvo.<p>

"Roger." jawab Faize.  
>Sementara itu disisi Divisi 1 Fael dan Serre. sedang sangat sibuk berperang .<br>Mereka sedang mejalankan formasi bertahan. Dan para RMAU yang akan menyerang.

"Divisi 1. Masuklah...! Ganti." Kata Fazvo.  
>"Disini divisi 1 komandan Serre... Melaporlah.. Ganti.!" respon Divisi 1.<br>"Serre. komandan pimpinan GMAU Faize, meminta bergabung dengan divisi 1 lainya. Karena para Acc mengaktifkan cairan Adrenalin. Ganti..!" lapor Fazvo.  
>"Sebentar.!" jawab Fazvo. Karena panggilan itu sangat genting. Fazvo mencari Fael.<p>

"Fael...!... Dimana kau..!" teriak Serre.  
>"Aku disini Serre." jawab Fael yang sedang mebantai para Accretia.<p>

"Ada panggilan dari pimpinan GMAU dari divisi itni darurat.!" kata Serre.  
>"Aku segera kesitu. Sabar.!" jawab Fael.<p>

"Egh...! Kaleng Keparat..!" Bntak Fael. "Sersan Dul.." Panggil Fael.  
>"Disini yang mulia..!" respon Dul.<br>"Aku serahkan daerah ini padamu ... Tetapkan parimeternya.!" Kata Fael.  
>"Diterima.!" Jawab Dul. Dan sang Archon pun pergi menjawab panggilan itu.<p>

"Baiklah Bellato...! Jendral Fael telah menyerahkan Area ini pada kita. Pertahankan...! tetapkan parimeter Guard Tower..!" Perintah Dul.

"Siap..!" jawab Divisi Dul.

Dan sementara itu di sisi sang Archon Fael, yang menjawab panggilan darurat itu.

"Divisi 2 masuk.,.! Ganti." lapor Fael. "ini Divisi .. Masuk..! Ganti..." respon Fazvo.  
>"Sambungkan dengan Pimpinan GMAU divisi 3. Ganti..!" perintah Fael.<br>"Roger..!" respon Faazvo.

Dan Radio Divisi 1 pun tersambung.

"Pimpinan GMAU divisi 3.. Masuklah ... Ganti..!" kata Fael.  
>"Disini Pimpinan GMAU divisi 3 Masuk. Ganti..!" respon Faize.<br>"Malaporlah...!" perintah Fael.

"Para Divisi Bresekers dan Shield Miller telah mundur ke parimeter tower guard.! Sementara para GMAU didivisi 3 ini sedang membantai para Accretia dan banyak mengalami kerusakan. Dilihat dari peta kami sasaran empuk Accretia. Ganti!" jawab Faize.

"Apa...?" kejut Fael. "Meminta izin Mundur untuk divisi 3 dan bergabung ke divisi 1 anda yang mulia. Ganti..." seru Faize.

Karena agak bingung Fael memalingkan wajahnya ke Serre.

"Adapa Fael...?" tanya Serre. "Mereka meminta bergabung dengan kita." jawab Fael.  
>"Kenapa...? Bagai mana status mereka.?" tanya lagi Serre.<br>"Katanya mereka mengalami rusak berat dan banyak korban dari GMAU. Tapi para Bresekers dan Shield miller telah mundur ke parimeter Guard Tower." jawab Fael.

"Kalau begitu keadaannya itu bisa merugikan kita. Izinkan saja Fael. Dngan begitu tdak banyak yang akan gugur. Dan lagian kita juga butuh bantuan disini." kata Serre.

Dan karena mendengar kata-kata "_Kita perlu bantuan disini_." Fael melihat para Divisnya bertempur dengan sengit dan mati-matian.

"Fael...? kalau tidak cepat akan berakibat faatal..!" bentak Serre.  
>Dan Fael pun tidak menjawab Serre dan terus memandangi pejuangnya.<p>

Karena itu keadaan genting. Serre lah yang memberi izin.

"Faize... Masuklah ... Ganti.!" tanya Serre.  
>"Faize disini masuk... Ganti..!" jawab Faize.<br>"Kalian diizinkan bergabung dengan Divisi 1. Cepat.!" perintah Serre.

"Roger..!" respon Faize.

Dengan sigap Pimpinan GMAU divisi 3 pun memerintahkan seluruh pasukanya mundur dan bergabung kedivisi 1.

"Denngarkan untuk sluruh unit...! ini sersan Faize...! Mundur dan bergabung kedivisi 1. " perintah Faize.

Dengan pasukan-pasukan yang tersisa mereka mundur dan bergabung dengan divisi !

Dan para Acc disisi divisi 3 pun mengira mereka kalah.

"Disini Fagon.. Ke Kaisar.. Masuk.. Ganti." kata Sersan Acc berjobkan Merchenary itu.

"Disini kekaisaran.. Masuk.. Ganti.." jawab Archon Coree2Extreme.  
>"Para Belatung telah mundur, Jendral. Meminta izin untuk bergabung dengan divisi anda Jendral." kata Fagon.<p>

"Permintaan di izinkan. Pergilah dari sana sekarang." jawab sang Jendral.  
>"Roger." respon Fagon.<br>Karena mereka diizinkan bergabung dngan kaisar 1. Pimpinan Acc Fagon pun memerintahkan untuk kembali.

Tapi dikejauhan mereka melihat gerombolan datang kearah mereka.  
>"Sersan Fagon apa itu..?" tanya Cobrasword.<br>"Aku juga tidak tau.." jawab Fagon.

karena mengamati gerombolan tersebut. Satu Anggota kaisar Fagon tertembak pas dikepala.

"Sersan Fagon.! Libre900 tershutdown." lapor Gygnus001.

Dan Pimpinan Fagon pun terdiam tanpa kata sepatah pun.  
>Dengan tiba-tiba seorang BlackKnight bangsa Cora dari atas menerjang Letnan Acc itu.<p>

"Matilah kau...! Eghghaaa..!" serunya sambil menombak kepala pimpinan Fagon.

Tak taunya itu adalah Dongus dari bangsa Cora yang diberikan wewenag oleh archon mereka Liz untuk memimpin serangan.

"Cora...! Serang para kaleng...!" seru Dongus.

"Yooooossssshhhhhhhh..!" seru semua pejuang Accretia.  
>Para Cora lah yang menggatikan para Bellato divisi ke 3 tadi melawan Acc.<p>

Denngan semangatnya Fiona mengeluarkan sbuah animus.  
>"Hecate keluarlah..!" summon Fiona.<p>

Fiona dan Hecate membatai para Accretia dengan kombinasi serangan magic dan serangan fisik. (MAGIC DAN PEDANG/TOMBAK/TAMENG).

"Egh...! mereka mencoba kabur...!" kata Liz.

"Para Pejuang keluarkan Animus.! Mereka mencoba kabur...!" perintah Liz.  
>dan para Dark priest, Warlock, Dan Templar semua mengeluarkan para Animus-Animus dan membantai habis para Accretia.<p>

Di dekat jurang ada Dongus yang dipojokkan oleh accretia.

"Ehehehe... Bocah.. Kau takkan kemana-mana...!" seru Acc merah itu.  
>"Kita cincang-cincang dia. Dan berikan kepalanya ke kaisaran." kata Acc Mechenary itu.<p>

"Ehehe...? Benarkah itu kalian para kaleng...?" tanya Dongus.  
>"Benar..." jawab Acc berarmor biru.<p>

"Hohoho dan kalian akan menjadi kepingan-kepingan kaleng.." gertak Dongus.  
>"Bernarkah itu .. Ow kami sangat takut..." kata acc marchenary itu.<p>

"Serang dia...!" kata acc biru.  
>"Ehehe... " tawa kecil Dongus.<br>Dan para Acc itu menyerang dongus. Ingin menusukan tombaknya ke bagian lambung, tetapi dongus mematahkan tombak si Acc merchenary yang tebuat dari kombinasi Metal dan Titanium +7.

"Hahahaha ..! Tombak apaan itu ...?" tanya Dongus.  
>"Diam...!" bntak Acc itu.<br>Bronzee si Acc penembak pun mengeluarkan siege kit type Blue.

_"Ah itu Blue siege kit."_katanya sambil melayang.

"Ehehehe kau sudah terbidik...!" seru Acc itu.  
>"Arrgghh sial... Aku terdesak..." kata Dongus.<p>

Sudah banga-banganya Acc itu tak jadi menembak. Dan tiba-tiba ia terbelah dua.  
>Dan Dongus pun terjatuh.<p>

"Egh..!" kata Dongus. "Ke kenapa denngan Bronzee..?" tanya Acc Merchenary itu.  
>"Aku tak tau.." jawab Acc biru itu.<br>Dan tiba-tiba Dongus sudah hilang dihadapan mereka berdua.  
>"Kemana bocah itu...?" tanya si Acc biru.<p>

"Hey Kaleng... Aku disini.." jawab Dongus. "Apa.?" seru kedua Acc itu.  
>"Kelihatanya kalian perlu parasut nih." gertak Dongus.<br>"Eee..!" bingung Acc itu.  
>"Hasta La Vista Kaleng...! Egh...!" kata Dongus sambil menendang kedua Acc itu. Mereka terjun dari jurang dengan ketinggian yang belum pasti.<p>

"Ahahahaha ... Kaleng payah." katanya sambil mengusap rambutnya.

Dan Bekas Area tempur itu telah aman oleh bangsa Cora. Kini mereka tinggal pergi kepusat. tempat dimana jalan masuk untuk mengambil cristal itu.

"Area telah aman Jendral." lapor Boro.  
>"Bagus... Kumpulkan para pejuang..." perintah Liz.<br>"Roger." respon Boro.  
>Dan para prajurit itu dikumpulkan dan dibariskan lagi.<br>"Area 1 telah aman...! Sekarang kita pergi kepusat pertempurang yang sesungguhnya... dimana para Kaleng dan Bellato sedang bertempur." seru Liz.

Mendengar kata "Bellato" Fiona baru ingat kalau bila bertemu dengan ras Bellato mereka akan Ally.

"Baiklah para Cora..! Berangkat..!" perintah Liz.  
>"Yooooooosh...!" seru semua legiun Cora.<p>

"Kak..!" panggil Fiona. "Egh ada apa...?" tanya Liz.  
>"Bila kita bertemu dengan para Bellato nanti.. Apakah kakak mau Ally..?" tanya Fiona.<br>"Ally.?" tanya balik Liz. "Ya Ally. Aku tak ingin bertempur dengan membunuh sesama ras Elf." kata Fiona yang menundukan kepalanya.  
>"Aku pun begitu." jawab Liz. "Apa..?" tanya Fiona..<p>

"Dari pada berperang dengan sesama Elf lebih baik kita berperang dengan para Kaleng." jawab Liz.  
>"Ya itulah yang kuingin kan.." timpal Fiona.<br>"Kalau begitu akan ku pikir-pikir dulu." kata Liz. "Baiklah.." respon Fiona.

_"Bisakah kami ally...? Tolong petunjukmu dewa DECEM..."_ kata Liz dalam hatinya sambil melihat keatas.

-##-

**Di tengah Ether 00.14.03waktu Novus.  
><strong>Kembali ke tengah Ether dengan para Bellato Divisi 2 yang masih terus mencari keberadaan pintu gerbang itu.

"Kolonel.. Gerbang masuk tak terdeteksi dengan faquan.." lapor Jil.  
>"Apa...?" jawab Fazvo.<br>"Ada semacam tulisan bangsa kuno digerbang itu Kolonel." lapor lagi seorang Bellato.  
>"Tulisan kuno.?" tanya Fazvo. "Benar." jawab si Bellato itu. Dan mereka pun menghampiri diding yang ada tulisan bangsa kuno.<p>

"Apa ini..." kata Fazvo. "Grimm..!" panggil Fazvo.  
>"Ya..?" jawab Grim."Segera laporkan untuk divisi 1 agar dapat bergabung kesini." jawab Fazvo.<br>"Laksanakan..." jawab Grim.

Sementara itu. Kembali ke Divisi 1 yang sedang berperang dengan para Accretia.  
>"Komandan Serre.! mereka pergi melewati jalan utara..!" lapr seorang Shield Miler.<br>"Apa...?" kata Serre.  
>"Kolonel mereka menuju ke pusat Ether.!" lapor Sorp.<br>"Itu berarti.." kata Serre. "Itu berarti mereka akan menyerang divisi 2 dari belakang." jawab Fael.  
>"Bnar Jendral." jawab seorang Bellato.<p>

"Kita harus pergi dari sini." kata Fael. "Untuk para Bellato Divisi 1 ...! kita pergi bergabung kedivisi 2 cepat...!" seru Fael.

"Yoooooooooooosshh...!" seru smua pejuang Bellato.

Kembali ketempat divisi 2.  
>"Kolonel para RMAU kehabisan energi." kata Turpas seorang Warlock.<br>"Eh... ! Lig...! perintahkan untuk para RMAU untuk kembali keparimeter guard tower..!" perintah Fazvo.  
>"Roger..!" respon Lig.<p>

"Perhatian untuk para pilot RMAU. Diperkenankan mundur ke garis parimeter guard tower. Dan bersiaplah untuk para pilot GMAU." seru Sersan Lig.

Dan para RMAU itu mundur dekat garis parimeter guard tower. Dan kini mulai saatnya para GMAU bertindak.

"GMAU...! Serang semuanyaaaa..!" seru sang pimpinan GMAU.  
>Diserang lah para Accretia sampai-sampai tak ada satupun yang bisa melewati gerbang tolus.<p>

"Divisi 2 masuk.! Ganti." panggil divisi 1.  
>"Divisi 2 mausk.! Ganti." jawab Divisi 2<br>"Kami para Divisi 1 akan datang ke area kalian kurang dari 1 menit. Para Accretia akan menuju kesana harap beri tahukan kepada pimpinan Divisi 3. Ganti" lapor Serre.  
>"Laporan ditrima.!" jawab Lig.<p>

"Lapor ke divisi 3. masuk..!" kata Lig.  
>"Ini Pimpinan. Masuk..! Ganti." respon Reil.<br>"Jika kalian sampai di Skyfers berbeloklh ke kanan.!" perintah Lig.  
>"Memang ada apa...?" tanya Reil.<p>

"Divisi 1 juga akan bergabung ke kami. Jadi beitu juga dengan kalian. Ganti." kata Lig.  
>"Baiklah. permintaan di konfirmasi. Over.!" jawab Reil.<br>"Untuk para divisi 3..! kita bergabung ke divisi 2.. cepat...!" bentak Reil.

Dan mereka Pergi kearah para Divisi 1 dan 2.

-##-

**Sementara itu kembali ke Zeeke dan kolonel Elisca.  
><strong> "Terus lari Zeeke." seru Elisca.  
>"Uwaaaaaaaaaaa...! aku tak percaya kalau latihan bersama mu itu buruk..!" jawab Zeeke.<br>"Ehahahaha ..." Respon Elisca.

Dilihat kebelakang teryata mereka dikejar-kejar oleh para mosnters yang jumlahnya lebih dari 56.

Karena lelahnya dikejar-kejar para momon. Eliswca menarik tangan Zeeke dan membawa mereka bersembuny ke semak belukar.

"Kemari...! Egh.." kata Elisca sambil menarik tangan Zeeke.  
>"Uwawawawaaa...!" teriak Zeke.<p>

Ternyata mereka jatuh kelubang yang jauh dan dalam.

"Aaaaaaaaa...! Egh...!" kata mereka berdua yang tersungkur.

Dan mereka pun terbangun.  
>"Dimana ini...?" tanya Zeeke. Elisca tidak merespon pertanyaan Zeeke.<p>

Mereka sangat penasaran. Lalu mereka berjalan jau kedalam gua itu.

Dan ternyata. Gua yang dimasuki oleh Zeeke dan Elisca adalah gua dimana Makhluk Novus Calliana hidup dan menjaga cristal itu.  
>Mereka melihat cristal itu.<p>

"Zeeke apa kau melihatnya...?" tanya Elisca. "Tentu saja.." jawab Zeeke.  
>"Indah sekali..." kata Elisca dengan matanya yang berblink-blink.<br>"Jadi ini crystal Calliana itu...?" tanya Zeeke.  
>"Benar Zeeke. Ayo kita ambil." ajak Elisca.<p>

Tenyata Gua itu bagianyaluarnya adalah dimana tempat Para divisi 2.

Kembali ke divisi 2.  
>"Mereka terus berdatangan Komandan..!" lapor Sikuo<br>"Ya aku tau itu... Terus berjuang Saudaraku...!" seru sang Komandan.

"Yooossh...!" seru smua pejuang Bellato yang tersisa.

Taklama kemudian tim divisi 3 sapai di area divisi 2. Pimpinan Reil da Gims segera menemui komandan Fazvo.  
>"Huh...!" desuh Reil. "Tenyata kalian sampai kemari... Baguslah.." jawab Fazvo.<p>

"Jadi bagaimana dengan gerbangnya ini...? Apa bisa terbuka...?" tanya Reil.  
>"Huh kita perlu seorang yang bisa membaca tulisan kuno ini." jawab Fazvo.<br>"Oh begitu.." kata Reil.  
>"Biar aku lihat." kata Grim.<br>"Apa kau bisa membacanya Grim...?" tanya Fazvo.

Dan Grim pun mulai membaca semua tulisan Kuno itu.  
>Sementara itu para Acc kekaisaran telah datan diarea divisi 2 dan 3.<p>

"Komandan kita kedatangan tamu...! " seru Lokia.  
>"Apa...?" kejut Fazvo.<br>"Dengarkan para Bellato...! Sebagian bertempur melawan Acc sampai divisi 1 dantang dan yang lainnya kita bertahan disini mejaga Grim sampai selesai membaca mantra ini... Lakukan...!" perintah Fazvo.

Dengan kedatangan para Accretia para Bellato pun berjuang lagi mati-matian.  
>Para Accretia pun bertambah kuat.<p>

"Boss itu dia gerbangnya." kata Scor. "Kita tak perlu cristal itu.." jawab sang Jendral.  
>"Boss..?" kejut Scor. "Kita hanya butuh point konstribusi. Jadi musnahkan semua para Bellatung...! Serangg..!" seru Jendral Accretia.<p>

Kembali ke Zeeke dan Elisca.  
>Mereka berencana mengambil cristal itu secara diam-diam. Putri Calliana sedang tertidur selama 4000 tahun. Jika ada kesalahan maka putri Calliana itu tebangun dan akan menghanccurkan sluruh mahkluk hidup yanh berada di area itu.<p>

"Kau apa aku yang akan mengambilnya kak...?" tanya Zeeke.  
>"Tentu saja kaulah." jawab Elisca.<p>

"Baiklah..."kata Zeeke. Zeeke pun secara pelan-pelan mendekati cristal itu.

"Pelan-pelan Zeeke.!" bisik Elisca. "Diamlah..! aku sedang berkonsentrasi...!" balas bisik Zeeke.

Kembali ke area tempur. Dan setelah membaca tulisan kuno itu Akhirnya gerbang itu terbuka.  
>"Kolonel Gerbangnya terbuka...!" Seru Grim.<br>"Bagus..!" jawab Fazvo. "Sekarang kirimkan Pasukan pencari...!" perintah Fazvo.  
>"Siap..!" jawab Lig.<p>

Kembali ke Zeeke dan Elisca.

"Iyaa sedikit lagi sayang..." kata Zeeke. "Pulanglah ke papa sayang.." timpalnya lagi.

Karena getaran gerbang itu. Ratu Calliana itu terbangun dan melihat Zeeke yang m au mengambil cristalnya.

"Zeeke...!" seru Elisca. "Ehehe..." respon Zeeke cengengesan melihat ratu Calliana karena mereka face 2 faca dengan jarak 50 cm.

"Kalian Bansa Elf ...!" kata ratu Calliana.  
>"Salam kenal Ratu." respon Zeeke dengan sopan.<br>"Apa tujuan kalian... Sampai-sampai membangunkan ku..?" tanya ratu Calliana.  
>"Kami sangat membutuhkan cristal yang mulia." jawab Zeeke.<br>"Tapi untuk apa...?" tanya lagi ratu Calliana.  
>"Aku juga tak tau... Ehmp..!" jawab Zeeke yang keceplosan.<br>"Kau datang kemari tidak tanpa tujuan untuk mengambil cristal ku.. Kau pencuri..!" bentak Ratu Calliana  
>"Gawat...!" kata Zeeke.<p>

Dan Ratu Calliana itu murka. Dengan cepat ia memasukan cristal itu kedalam kepalanya. Tanah pun mulai berguncang.

Sementara itu Diluar gua.  
>Semua tediam dan heran kenaapa tanah Ether berguncang.<p>

"Ini tak baik." kata Fazvo.  
>Dan tiba-tiba para Bellato Divisi 1 pun datang.<p>

"Letnan Grim...! Pergi dari sana.!" teriak Fael.  
>"A...?" jawab Grim.<p>

Dan tiba-tiba Gua itu meledak dengan melontarkan material-material.  
>"Griiiiimm...!" teriak Fazvo.<p>

Grim yang berada didepan gerbang goa itu pun tertimpa dengan batu-batu besar.

"Semua unit lanjutkan pertarungan.." perintah Fael.

Fazvo pun segera berlari menuju Grim yang terimpa itu.  
>"Grim...! Kau denga aku..! Griim...!" teriak Fazvo sambil menggali batu-batu itu.<br>Dan terlihatlah Grimm yang tertimbun tetapi tidak cedera.

"Grim...! Grim..!" teriak Fazvo. Grim pun melihat wajah  
>Fazvo.<br>"Komandan...?" katanya sengan suara pelan. Dan pendengaran mulai normal.  
>"Griim..? kau bisa mendengarku..?" tanya Fazvo dengan lantang.<br>"Masih komandan. Bahkan aku masih bisa mendegar lonceng sekolah bedering." jawab Grim.  
>"Ehehehehe hehehe...! Ayo kita keluar dari sini.!" ajak Fazvo.<p>

Sementara itu Zeeke dan Elisca. Selamat dan berada dibalik pepohonan itu.  
>Dan Keluarlah Ratu Calliana.<br>Semua pasukan pun terdiam.  
>Ratu caliana melihat areanya hancur karen peperangan itu. Dan ia tambah murka.<p>

"Kalian...! bangsa pribumi..! yang hanya bisa menghancurkan alam...! Sekarang matilah kalian semuaaaa.!" Seru ratu Calliana yang besar itu dengan mengeluarkan skillnya hujan tombak es.

"Berlindung..!" Seru Lig. Segera pasukan Bellato berlindung.  
>Pasukan Accretia lah yang tang tak mempunya perisai yang menjadi korban.<p>

Dan sacara tak sengaja Ratu Calliana melihat Fael.

_NOTE : Hubungan perdamaian ras Bellato dan Calliana skitar 10 tahun yang lalu._

"Fael...! Kau melanggar janji pedamaian...! sekarang habislah kau..!" bentak ratu Calliana.

"Tidaaaaaaaakkk..!" teriak Fael.  
>Tiba-tiba.<br>"Shield Barier..!" Seru Liz bangsa Cora.

Tombak Es itu tertangkis oleh perisai magic Liz.  
>Dan Fael melihat Liz.<p>

"I itu Liz..! Liz..!" panggil Fael. "Fael...!" jawab Liz. Karena kerinduanya Fael berlari kearah Liz. Tetapi malah ditahan oleh Serre.

"Hey hey ...! Kau kemana.. bukan itu... itu sono noh noh ..!" jawab Serre sambil menunjuk arah Ratu Calliana.  
>"Maaf." jawab Fael.<br>Dan Fael pun memandang kearah Liz. Liz pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah...! Bangsa Bellato...! Serang Ratu Calliaana..!" seru Fael.

Dan bangsa Cora pun juga membantu para Bellato.  
>"Kak sekarang.!" seru Fiona. "Baik..! Aku akan menghampirinya." jawab Liz.<p>

"Fael..!" panggil Liz yang berjalan kearah Fael.

"Jan gan mendekat kau bangsa Coro..!" kata Serre yang mengacungkan pedang nya kearah Liz.  
>"Liz.." jawab Fael.<p>

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan..." kata Liz.  
>"Apa..?" jawab Fael. "Turunkan senjatamu Kolonel.!" bentak Fael.<br>"Maaf Jendral. Maafkan aku putri." kata Serre.  
>"Tak apa... Aku hanya mau menawarkan Ally." kata Liz.<br>"Ally..? tapi kenapa..?" tanya Serre.

"Kami bangsa Cora. Tidak ingin melihat sesama bangsa Elf saling membunuh." jawab Liz.  
>"Ha...?" kejut Reil.<p>

"Kami bangsa Cora akan berjuang hanya akan mengalahkan para Kaleng dan Mahkluk Novus." timpal nya lagi.  
>"Itu benar..." jawab Serre.<p>

"Ya itu benar." Kata Elisca yang bejalan menuju mereka.  
>"Elisca..?" kejut mereka smua.<p>

"Hah...! Legendary Princes Elisca.." kata Liz.  
>"Itu benar. Aku pun juga berpikir sama dengan Liz. Mengapa kita harus saling membunuh sesama bangsa Elf.? Lebih baik kita Ally dan membasmi para Besi tua." kata Elisca.<br>"Jadi, Apa kau akan menerimanya Fael..? tanya Reil.

"Ten.." kata Fael lalu dipotong pembicaraan adik Liz yang datang melapor.

"Lizz..! Sluruh prajurit berkerjasama dengan Bellato." lapor Fiona.  
>"Baguslah." jawab Liz.<br>"Jadi apa jawaban mu Jendral...?" tanya Serre.

"Aku... Baiklah Kita Ally..!" jawab Fael.  
>"Yes..! Akhirnya selama bertahun-tahun kita Ally dengan ras mereka." Seru Serre.<br>Dan Fael pun berlari keatas RMAU milik Reil.

"Dengarkan Para BELLATO..! Mulai detik ini.! Mulai hari ini juga..! Kita ALLY dengan CORA..!" seru Sang Jendral.

"Yoooosssshh..!" Seru sluruh divisi dan legiun Bellato dan Cora.

"Sekarang..! Serang para Besi tua.!" perintah Fael.

"Yaaaaaa...!" serentak para pejuang itu memjawab. Mereka pun berlari kearah para Accretia dan membunuhnya.

Di sisi Accretia.  
>"Boss kita harus mundur.!" lapor Scor.<br>"Baiklah...! Para Accretia Mundur..!" perintah Jendral Core2Exterem.

"Bagusss..! para Kaleng mundur." seru Dongus.  
>Mendengar itu Sluruh pejuang pun bersorak gembira.<p>

Dan Fael pun berlari menuju arah Serre dan yang lain.  
>"Elisca dimana Zeeke...?" Tanya Fael.<br>"Aku tak tau. Ia menghilang semenjak ledakan didalam gua itu." jawab Elisca.  
>"Jadi kalian sudah ada dalam gua itu dari tadi...?" Tanya Liz.<br>"Ya." jawab Elisca.  
>"Zeeke..?" tanya Fiona. "Kau kenal dengan nya Putri Fiona...?" tanya Serre<br>"Ya... Dia orang yang baik." jawab Fiona.  
>"Ya begitulah dia." kata Serre.<p>

Dan ratu Calliana pun mensummon Sluruh Calliana yang berada di negri Ether nutk datang ke area ini dan menyerang Bellato dan Cora.  
>"Habislah kalian bangsa Elf..!" kata Ratu Calliana yang hendak menyerang mereka.<br>Tiba-tiba terdengar suara.

"Burning Crash..!" seru Zeeke.  
>Boom..! Dan Ratu Calliana itu terpental jauh.<br>mereka yang terjatuh ditanah berdiri dan melihat sesosok Bresekers muda berdiri dihadapan mereka semua.

"Itu.. itu.." gagap si Serre.  
>"Zeeke." jawab dongus.<p>

Dan Zeeke pun menyapa mereka semua.

"Hai semua...! Bagaimana keadaan kalian..? Merasa baikan...?" tanya Zeeke.  
>"Zeeke..!" panggil Dongus.<br>"Dongus..!" jawab Zeeke.

Dan tiba-tiba Ratu Calliana itu berdiri lagi dan menyerang Zeeke.

"Kau...!" bentak Ratu Calliana yang menyerang Zeeke.  
>"Apa..? Uwaaagh...! aaaa..!" teriak Zeeke.<br>"Zeeke...!" teriak Fiona.  
>"Lekas kita harus pergi dari sini...!" perintah Liz.<br>Dongus yang berlari kearah Zeeke pun di hentikan oleh Creedo.

"Dongus... jangan kesana itu berbahaya." kata Creedo.  
>"Ta Tapi Zeeke.!" bntak Dongus.<br>"Biarkan saja dia Sersan Dongus." kata Liz.  
>"B Baik." jawab dongus.<br>"Dengar Dongus." kata Serre. "Jangan kau cemaskan dia. Dia itu kuat. Tapi tak mengakuinya." timpalnya Lagi.

Kembali ke Zeeke yang bertarung diudara bersama Ratu Calliana.

"Egh...! Keparat..!" bentak Zeeke.  
>"Tenyata kalian bangsa Elf. Tidak ada apa-apanya." kata Ratu Calliana.<br>"Kaulah yang tak ada apa-apanya..! Dasar Es Batu..! Hegh..!" bentak balik Zeeke sambil menancapkan pedangnya kearah payudara besa Ratu Calliana.

"Aaaaaa..!" teriak Ratu Calliana kesakitan.  
>"Hahaha rasakan itu... Suamimu takan minum susu lagi..!" seru Zeeke.<br>"Kau...! Matilah..!" kata Ratu Calliana dan melempar Zeeke ke defensil.

"Uwaaaghhh..!" teriak Zeeke.

"Zeeke.!" cemas Fiona.

"Kau... 'Clash Sword.'" kata Zeeke. Tetapi skill itu tidak terasa sama sekali oleh Ratu Calliana.  
>"Sial..!" desuh Zeeke.<br>"Itu saja Bocah..?" tanya Ratu Calliana.

"Giliranku..!" kata Ratu Calliana.  
>Dan tenyata Ratu Calliana mengeluarkan sebuah Bola Angin besar yang akan menghempas Zeeke.<p>

_"Apa..? itu Wind Presure.?"_ kata Zeeke dalam benaknya.  
>Makin lama semakin besar.<p>

"Aku harus hentikan ini..!" seru Zeeke.

"Zeeke jangan ..!" teriak Dongus.  
>"Zeeke..!" seru Fael. "Tinggalkan saja..!" timpalnya lagi.<br>"Tak akan. Jika sudah terlanjur..! Aku akan terus hadapi..!" kata Zeeke sambil memutar-mutarkan pedang nya yang berbeda sendiri dari yang lain.

"Lihat pedangnya... Pedang apa itu..?" tanya Fiona.  
>"Zeeke mewarisi kekuatan special. Jadi itu pedangnya sendiri. 'EVOLET' namanya." jawab Elisca.<br>"Apa...? EVOLET katamu...?" kejut si Serre.  
>"Ya EVOLET." jawb Elisca.<p>

"EVOLET adalah pedang Ancient relic. Relic diatas Relic. Yang mampu mengalahkan mahkluk Novus terkuat Dagnu." kata Fael.  
>"Benar.." jawab Elisca.<p>

"Eghhh...! Kau Es batu keparat..! Habislah riwayat mu..!" seru Zeeke dan melompat kearah Ratu Caliianan sambil terus memutar-mutarkan pedangnya.

"EhemmmKmm" desuh Mantra Ratu Calliana.  
>"Sekarang...! rasakan..!" teriak Zeeke sambil mengeluarkan Skillnya.<p>

Dan Ratu Calliana juga menghempaskan Skillnya ke Zeeke. Dan itu mereka pun beradu.

"Eghh...! Skill ini takan mempan..!" seru Zeeke.  
>Dengan mengombinasikan kekuatanya Zeeke dapat memecah Skill itu.<br>"Hia...!" teriak Zeeke.

"Hah..? Pecah...?" kejut Elisca.  
>"Itulah keunggulan EVOLET." jawab Liz.<p>

"Eaaaaaaaaaaaaa..! 'Flimp Clasher..!" seru Zeeke.  
>"Aaaaaaaaaa...!" teriak Ratu Calliana.<br>Dengan Sekali tebas. Zeeke membelah dua Ratu Calliana begitu juga denga Cristalnya.

"Ohh tidak Cristalnya.!" kata Zeeke yang melihat cristal itu pecah.  
>Karena Cristal itu pecah, terjadilah ledakan besar.<p>

"Aaaaaaaaaa...!" teriak Zeeke.

"Zeeke.!" teriak sluruh legiun dan divisi Cora Bellato.  
>"Zeeke.!" cemas Fiona dan menagis.<br>"Fiona jangan menangis.." kata Liz.  
>"Zeeke...! Zeeke..!" teriak Fiona.<p>

Sementara itu. Di bawah alam sadar Zeeke, Zeeke bertemu dengan seseorang yang mempunyai pedang EVOLET itu.

"Eghh... Aku dimana...?" katanya sambil mengusap kepalanya.  
>dan ia melihat seorang wanita juga memegang pedang EVOLET itu.<p>

"Hai.. Kau yang bernama Zeeke Zeega bukan..?" tanya wanita itu  
>"Eh i iya.. Aku Zeeke Zeega." jawab Zeeke.<br>"Kau mewarisi pedangku, Zeeke. Dari mana kau dapatkan...?" tanya lagi wnita itu.  
>"A aku tak tau ini dari mana. Tiba-tiba ia sudah berada ditangan ku." jawab Zeeke.<br>"Hehehem... Kau lucu." kata Wanita itu.  
>"Maaf..?" kata Zeeke. "Kau mau aku jelaskan dari mana pedang itu berasal...?" tanya wanita itu.<br>"Tentu saja." jawab Zeeke. "Tapi tak hari ini. Pulanglah." kata Wanita itu.  
>"Tunggu dulu... hei tunggu... Tungggu..!" teriak Zeeke.<p>

Sementara itu Smua pejuang mencari Zeeke.  
>"Zeeke..!" teriak Fiona. Dan yang lain juga mencari.<br>"Dia tak ditemukan komandan." lapor Creedo.  
>"Zeeke..?" teriak Dongus.<p>

Dan tiba-tiba jatuhlah Zeeke dari langit. Karena ledakan itu ia terbang terpental keatas.  
>"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...! Wuoogh..! Bukk.!" teriak Zeeke dan langsung terkapar di atas salju-salju.<p>

"Zeeke.?" teriak Fiona.  
>"Itu dia... Zeeke..!" cemas Dongus.<br>"Cek denyut nadinya..." perintah Fael. "Wah aku tak menyangka Seorang prajurit biasa bisa mengalahkan sebuah Ratu Calliana." kata Fazvo.

"Dia bukan prajurit biasa Adiku. Tapi dialah Bellato sesungguhnya." Jawab Fael.

Dan perlahan-lahan Fiona mengangkat kepala Zeeke ke pahanya.  
>"Bangunlah Zeeke. Zeeke.? Berharaplah kau akan bangun Zeeke." kata Fiona sambil mengelus wajah Zeeke.<p>

"Apakah dia sadar.?" tanya Dongus.

Secara perlahan-lahan mata Zeeke pun terbuka.  
>"Ehek.. Eghh...? Sial.. Bokongku sakit sekali... Dimana aku..?" kata Zeeke sambil membuka matanya.<p>

"Kau ada di pangkuan ku Zeeke." jawab Fiona.  
>"Egh...? Suara itu..." kata Zeeke terkejut. Dan yang ia lihat adalah fiona.<br>"Uwaaaa...! Maafkan aku Ratu Fiona aku tak bermaksud tidak sopan... Maaf Maaf ..." kata Zeeke.  
>"Tak perlu Zeeke." jawab Fiona. "Apa...?" kejut Zeeke.<br>"Taukah kau Zeeke...?" tanya Fiona. "Ehhl..?" bingung Zeeke.

"Aku merindukanmu Zeeke..!" kata Fiona sambil menngis dam langsung memeluk Zeeke.  
>"Ahh.. Fiona..." kata Zeeke. "A aku juga merindukan mu.." jawab Zeeke.<br>Dan Zeeke melihat mereka smua dan bertanya.

"Eheehehe...? Teman kenapa ada banyak bangsa Cora dan Bellato disni..?" tanya Zeeke.  
>"Taukah kau Zeeke...?" tanya Serre.<br>"Negara kita sudah Ally...!" seru Dongus yang langsung memegang kepala Zeeke.  
>"Apa..? yang benar..?" tanya Zeeke skali lagi.<br>"Iya Zeeke." jawab Fiona.

"Jadi Zeeke Dari mana kau dapatkan EVOLET itu..?" tanya Elisca.  
>"A aku... tidak tau darimana asalnya pedang ini. Saat aku terlempar, tiba-tiba pedang ini sudah ada ditangan ku. Dan terus tadi.. Aku juga melihat seorang wanita yang juga membawa pedang EVOLET ini." jawab Zeeke.<p>

"Itu.." kata Elisca.  
>"Guys bagaimana dengan Grim...?" tanya Reil.<br>"Aku disini kolonel..!" teriak Grim.  
>"..!" tawa smuanya.<p>

"Jadi. Kau sudah putuskan...?" tanya Fael. "Putuskan apa,...?" tanya Liz.  
>"Menjadi bagian dari hidupku..." jawab Fael.<br>"Jika kau mau." timpalnya lagi.  
>"Tentu saja Fael." jawab Liz.<br>"Ahahahaha." tawa mereka berdua.

Setelah itu mereka meninggalkan Ether dan bepisah di Tebing Cahaya.

"Jadi Zeeke, apakah kita akan bertemu lagi...?" tanya Fiona.  
>"Kan sudah kubilang cantik, Sekarang.. Besok.. Bulan depan .. Tahun depan.. Seabad kemudian.. Atau pun di kehiduan berikutnya. Kita akan terus bertemu." jawab Zeeke.<br>"Aku sangat merindukan mu Zeeke." kata Fiona sambil memeluk Zeeke.  
>"Akupun juga begitu Fiona. Bertemu ditempat biasa." kata Zeeke.<br>"Ya.. Tempat itu." jawab Fiona.

"Terimakasih atas bantuannya Cora. Kami takan berhasil tanpa kalian." kata Fael.  
>"Tidak. Kitalah yang takan berhasil." jawab Liz.<br>"Sampai disini dulu.. Kita berjumpa." kata Fael. "Ya sampai disini." jawab Liz.  
>"Kami pergi dulu." Pamit Creedo.<br>sementara itu Zeeke dan Dongus.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi Dongus." kata Zeeke.  
>"Ya... Pasti." jawab Dongus.<p>

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik orang tinggi." pamit Zeeke.  
>"Tentu..! kau pun juga Zeeke." jawab Dongus.<p>

"Selamat Tinggal Para Pejuang Bellato. Sampai jumpa di ChipWar." kata Liz.  
>"Ya sampai berjumpa di ChipWar." jawab Fazvo.<p>

"Zeeke...!" panggil Fiona. "Ya...?" jawab Zeeke.  
>"jangan berhenti berharap Zeeke." kata Fiona.<p>

"Pasti..! Aku masih memegang janji mu." jawab Zeeke.  
>"Selamat tinggal...!" pamit Fiona.<br>"Selamat tinggal Fiona." jawab Zeeke dan yang lainnya sambil melihat keatas.

_"Fiona... Suatu saat.. Harapan ku.. Akan terkabul.. Terimakasih."_ kata Zeeke  
>dalam hatinya.<p>

Berakhirlah sudah perang di negri Ether. Tapi masih banyak pejuangan dan peperangan di Novus.

-##-

* * *

><p><em>Chapter . To Be Continued.<em>


End file.
